Petals Will Melt the Ice
by Momiro-chan
Summary: Sakura is a gutsy 17 years old teenager with a fairly normal life. One day she runs into a black haired boy who has good looks but bad personality. What will happen when they don't exactly get along? SasuSaku
1. Prologue: Once upon a time

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

Konnichi wa, minna-san , It's my first fanfic so please be nice with me. Constructing critics accepted, butplease don't say anything about my grammar. My English is not fantastic and I know it, please bear with it (I'm still so young ). I'm getting better at it, anyways. Yeah, lots of SasuSaku ahead. I hope Sasuke won't be too OOC.

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 01: Prologue: Once upon a time..

It was breezy mid-spring morning. Golden rays of sun danced with coldness of the night sky as sun rose slowly from the horizon. Some birds sang quitely as silet town bathed in the warm light of sun. It was so peaceful.

Oh well, it WOULD have been peaceful if a certain 17 years old pink haired teenager would have waked up on time.

"I'm laateeeeee, Kakashi-sensei will kill me for this. I'm dead meat!" Emerald-eyed girl cried as she sprinted down the streets of waking town. It was Monday, and she hadn't waked up in time. Again. She knew that her teacher Kakashi would kill her this time. She needed a miracle, and she needed it fast.

'_He was so angry last time. Was it last Friday? I can't make it to the school in time. Oh God, please, I need help NOW-. Haven't I been a good girl lately? I don't deserve this!'_ Sakura shut her eyes and prayed hard. Big mistake, Sakura, you never should shut your eyes as you run at streets. Before Sakura had time to notice what happened she bumped on someone and fell down with this mystery person.

"Owchie.. my back.." Sakura muttered as she slowly opened her eyes. She stared the person right in front of her. A boy. A boy with a very annoyed expression. Sakura blinked as her brains started to work again. She looked the stranger with curiosity.

'_Hell, he's cute'_ She thought as she studied his handsome face. He had kind of spiky black hair and cold onyx eyes. Sakura's gaze travelled down. He wore a loose white t-shirt and black jeans. He was same age as Sakura, something between ages 16 and 18. Boy glared Sakura angrily. It was obvious that he wasn't too happy to be pushed to the ground by an unknown girl. Sakura felt so strange under his annoyed gaze.

'_Please just stop looking at me like this and I'll come up with a good excuse.'_ She stared at the ground. She could not face those creepy, cold eyes. _'Damn it. I can't come up with anything smart'_

"Uh.. I.. err.. Sorry?" Sakura smiled nervously, "I'm late for school and I just had an emergency chat with God and.. well.. um.. y'know" Sakura laughed stupidly. She felt like smacking herself.

'**Congrats, Sakura, that was the stupidest excuse I have ever heard from you.' **her inner self sighed.

'_Shut up, what would you have said yourself?' _

'**I wouldn't have blabbed about emergency chat with God. Now, Sakura, he's cute. Go for him, maybe it's not too late! '** her inner self shouted.

As Sakura continued talking with her inner self, the boy watched her. He was pretty angry at this girl. He had walked normally asthisweird girlhad ran at his back and then she had said something stupid about being late and emergency chat. Boy glared at the girl and groaned quietly. It looked like the girl had forgotten him, just murmuring something herself.

Raven haired sighed and watched this girl a little bit more closely. She had pink hair that went a little bit over her shoulders and big emerald eyes. She had pale, creamy like skin. Boy narrowed his eyes. She wasn't exactly beautiful or cute, but she was personal and that made her pretty captivating. Weird, colour pink didn't annoy him that much when this girl wore it. Somehow this girl managed to look pretty natural even if she wore such an eye hurting colour like pink. Boy snorted. It was way too early to be thinking. He gaze travelled to girl's face. Suddenly he smirked. This girl's forehead was large. Very large.

"Pfft. Whatever, big-forehead." He rose from the ground and turned his back to Sakura. "I need to get to the school." He put his hands on his pockets and walked away.

It took Sakura sometime before she recognized what he had said.

"School." She whispered as she looked at her watch. "DAMN! I have five minutes left!" She got up and started running. Soon she caught the black haired boy.

"Bleh, you didn't have to be so rude, jerk" she shouted as she ran past him, "I will never forgive you for calling my forehead big! Because it's not big, it pretty!"

Boy stared at the girl's running back silently.

'_Noisy girl'_ he thought as he continued walking.

Sakura stood in front of her classroom. She was 10 minutes late.

'_Shoot it.'_ She thought as she knocked the door. Her homeroom teacher Kakashi opened the door and grinned at Sakura.

"Well well, Miss Haruno, welcome. I am pleasantly surprised to see that you have finally joined us. Now, go to your place and TRY to be in time tomorrow" He pushed Sakura impatiently towards her seat.

Sakura was confused. He hadn't been angry? He hadn't given her detention? Had her emergency chat with God REALLY helped?

'_What's going on? Weird. Oh well, that doesn't matter I'm still alive.'_ Sakura smiled as she sat down.

'**Maybe he has noticed that giving you detention doesn't help at all?' **Inner Sakura suggested

'S_hut up.'_ Sakura sighed

'**Nah, The old man is saying something. You really should listen'**

Sakura turned to watch Kakashi who was talking to class.

"We are having a new student. He has just moved to here. Please be nice to Uchiha Sasuke!"

'**Uchiha? Isn't that the name of owner of that rich company? Rich boy, hell yeah!" **yelled inner Sakura

'_Oh please, be quiet'_ Sakura whispered to her inner self, but watched Kakashi now with curiosity.

"Please come in, Mr. Uchiha" Kakashi said as he opened classroom's door.

Whole class started whispering as the door opened and revealed black haired boy behind it.

"Oh no.." Sakura said softly.

Boy watched straight at Sakura and smirked.

"Hello there, forehead girl" Uchiha Sasuke stared at Sakura. Even if annoyed look was now replaced with cool emotionless Sakura could easily recognize the boy she had knocked down just a little while ago.

I'm having big problems with uploading stories from my computer. I have such abad computer. But, my first fanfic and my first chapter EVER. I'm so happy. Please review and remember, constructing critics accepted. I know this one wasn't too orginal, but please, give me a chance, I'm just bad at starting. Okay, lots of reviews I'll update quickly. Thankies.


	2. Friends and an Enemy

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :D

I'm so happy :), the 1st chapter actually did got some reviews. BIG thanks for the reviewers. I mean, this is my first fanfic and my friends LAUGHED at the idea of me writing stories. It didn't feel nice, really.

Okay, now to the story. Please review and make me happy.

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 02: Friends andan Enemy

* * *

Sakura glared Sasuke. Sasuke glared Sakura. It was dead silent. Finally Sakura stick out her tongue. 

"Bleh, loser", she hissed angrily. Sasuke just snorted his eyes filled with despise.

"You two know each other? Miss Haruno? Mr Uchiha?", Kakashi asked from two teenagers who were busy hating each other with passion.

"Yes, we do" said Sakura through gritted teeth.

"No, we don't, foreheads" said Sasuke smirking, "why would I like to know a girl with a big foreheads like yours?".

"Bastard! My name is Sakura Haruno, did ya hear me? SA-KU-RA! And my forehead is normal, not big!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah, forehead? Last time I checked the normal forehead size was half from yours" jeered Sasuke. The two of them had completely forgotten the whole class.

"Stop calling me that, jerk" hissed Sakura. Sasuke chuckled. It was pretty obvious that he was just having fun of poor Sakura. He was just going to reply to Sakura, but their conversation was interrupted by their teacher.

"Fine, fine. Mr Uchiha, please go to your seat. It's behind Miss Haruno" said Kakashi in bored tone. Sasuke and Sakura glared each other for a while before Sasuke shambled to his seat.

* * *

"I hate him! He's such a jerk. Can you believe, he called my forehead BIG in front of everyone! I hate him, I hate him so much!" Sakura whined to the girl who was eating beside her. It was lunch break and she was having a chat with her best friend, Ino. 

"You know, Sakura, your forehead IS pretty big", Ino teased her friend, "You can't really blame a innocent guy for saying the truth". She laughed at Sakura who glared her friend.

"Shut up, Ino-pig. That stupid Uchiha-boy thinks that he can do anything just because he has good looks", Sakura sighed unhappily.

"Uchiha.. Uchiha.. where have I heard that name?", Ino mumbled. After a while of thinking she finally remembered where she had heard that name. She looked at Sakura her mouth hanging open and eyes big from shock.

"You don't mean that he is offspring of THE Uchihas? That superrich family? Sakura?" She whispered in awe.

"I do. He is so stupid. I really can't stand him." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Who is?" Asked cheerful voice behind them. Both girls turned to see who was talking. Behind them stood energetic blonde boy with blue eyes and grin at his face. Behind him stood a shy looking girl with weird pale purple eyes.

"Oh, morning Naruto and Hinata" greeted Ino their friends, "Sakura is just complaining about some superrich annoying guy". She grinned at Sakura.

"Ino-pig, don't say it like it would mean nothing! That guy is so rude and idiotic. I can't stand people who think they are better than others", Sakura protested, "Being rich and having good looks doesn't mean that you can be a total jerk to everyone. That Uchiha-idiot really sucks."

"Really, forehead-girl, that really hurt" said a voice behind them. They all spun around just to face a raven haired boy. A smirk played on his lips but otherwise his handsome face was totally emotionless. He was surrounded by pretty girls who were all looking him with adoring eyes.

"Stupid ice-pig, didn't I already tell you that my name is Sakura?" Sakura hissed through gritted teeth.

"Umm, Sakura-chan, who is he?", asked Naruto. Sasuke turned his jeering gaze to Naruto.

"Your friends, foreheads?" His mocking eyes examined Sakura's friends. Then he chuckled lightly, "They are very suiting to you. You look together so… entertaining". Sakura felt her cheeks burning of anger and embarrassment as the girls who were with Sasuke started giggling.

"You are _so_ funny, Uchiha-bastard" Sakura taunted. Sasuke just smirked coolly at her.

"**Show him that we are not like those stupid drooling girls! We can and will stand against him! Hell yeah!**" shouted inner Sakura.

"I'm so sorry, forehead, but I really gotta go now. You know, watching your ugly forehead reallygives mepain." He sneered and walked away.

"S-Sakura-chan.. was t-that boy that r-rude g-guy you were t-talking with Ino-chan?" asked Hinata quietly. Sakura nodded at her with looking Sasuke's back with hating eyes.

"That bastard!" Shouted Naruto angrily.

"He wasn't exactly nice, but God, he was heavenly cute", said Ino dreamily. Sakura watched her friend with surprised look on her face.

"Hello, Ino? "Exactly nice"? He was a total jerk! Have you lost your mind? He insulted you, too." she said to her friend.

"Well, he wouldn't have said it ifIwouldn't been with you", Ino said but after she saw her best friend's shocked face she laughed, "Just kidding, Sakura. Your enemy is my enemy, too. We are not best friends for nothing, right?"

Sakura watched Ino's smile and slowly she started smiling too.

'_Nah, who cares about some idiot, as long as I have these guys beside, I'm invincible' _

* * *

Gee. This chapter isn't so good. I have already written chapter 5 and 6 and I have planned chapter 7 and 8 but I hate writing starts. I mean, I can't make Sasuke and Sakura be all-lovey-dovey from thestart to ending, can I? 

Oh well, please review. Reviews make Momiro-chan happy. And when Momiro-chan is happy she writes better chapters. Really. I promise :D


	3. What the hell?

hugs her reviewers You guys really save my day . Anyways, there was someone (hm, **El3ments**, right?) that said that my story isn't very original? I totally agree xD. I know that my story has pretty normal storyline, and I chose to write it like that because I'm just a beginner.. and.. yeah xP. And I'm really sorry if I'm writing everybody OOC. I'm doing my best, but I guess that it's not always enough. Okay, now read and then please review (constructing critics gladly accepted).

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 02: What the hell..?

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two weeks with that icy Uchiha-bastard. Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes as she walked in her school's corridors. It was a miracle that she was still alive. Sasuke always teased her, called her forehead big and mocked her. Sakura punched the wall beside her. If he just would stop making fun of her in public. When he had his fan girls laughing at Sakura everywhere, it was just freaking humiliating. Always when Sakura passed them she could hear them whispering and giggling. Sakura knew that they talked about her. And it really did piss her off.

She would have just hided under and bed and started crying if she wouldn't have her friends. They were always there supporting her. She smiled. Yes, that Uchiha-pig wouldn't be the winner of this fight. She was Haruno Sakura, and she wouldn't lose to some stupid snob and his army of brainless girls.

Her friends.. Sakura sighed as she though her best friend. Ino had been acting weird lately. Sakura hadn't spent time with her in ages. Ino, who had always been that kind of girl who liked to party with her friends, was now always saying that she didn't have time to be with her friends. She always said that she had to do her homework or something, but Sakura knew that she was lying. Ino never did her homework. And she would never miss meeting her friends because of school things. Sakura shook her head. Everything was so complicated and hard. First that smelling jerk and now Ino. Sakura did feel really miserable, but she continued her way to her classroom.

She was early. Very early. She had started coming early to school one and half week ago. She really didn't have time to sleep late. She HAD to beat that snobby pig-boy. It had been over a week that she had noticed that Sasuke was some sort of genius. Sakura wasn't bad at school, not even close. In fact, she was very clever. She was just too lazy to focus too much on school work. Or maybe it would be better to say that she HAD been too lazy. One day she had realized that if she would not work a little harder her grades would be much worse than Sasuke's. She could never let that happen. She would get highest grades and show that bastard that he isn't best at everything. Sakura grinned. Yesterday there had been a test. She knew that she would get high points. She just knew.

Sakura was standing in front of her classroom as she saw Ino walking farther away. She waved to her and yelled her name. Ino looked up and noticed Sakura but she just smiled weakly and hurried away. Sakura gaze was full of worry as she watched her best friend's back. That was not like Ino. Was that panic that she had seen at Ino's face as Ino had noticed her? Why hadn't Ino come to talk with her? Sakura felt even more miserable than she did before. If Ino had problems, why didn't she tell Sakura? They had been best friends forever. What was Ino thinking? She made Sakura really worried. Sakura felt so bad. Had she done something to Ino? Hadn't she always told everything to Ino? Sakura could feel something wet on her cheeks. Tears. Sakura shook her head. She was so stupid. Ino would tell her when Ino would want. Sakura wouldn't ask her, she would just make sure that Ino would know that she would always be there to support Ino.

"**But still..**" her inner self whispered quietly. Yeah, but still. The bad feeling didn't go away. Sakura was feeling so bad that she didn't even notice that her raven haired enemy had arrived. Without her stupid giggling fan club girls, for once.

"Yo, forehead-girl, not shouting insults today?", he smirked expecting her to say something silly. For his surprise, she just sighed unhappily. Sasuke tried to see her face, but her hair hided her expression completely. His eyes narrowed. "Please just go away", said Sakura slowly as she made her way to classroom. Sasuke stared her back with surprised look on his normally emotionless face. Her attitude had really changed. Sasuke shut his eyes. Girls were just damn weird, being all hyper at first and then being all different in the next moment. Yes, he was defiantly lucky being a boy. "Pfft. Who cares about some weird girl. Just good that she is quiet for once", he mumbled as he followed Sakura.

As they sat and studied in the class Sasuke felt weird. The pink haired girl who usually was full of energy and answered all the time was just staring her desk and she was acting like she would be all.. down. Sasuke's gaze pierced his enemy's back. Sasuke didn't care what happened to that girl, hell no, he just wasn't too social as he had lived his childhood with his servants being his only playmates and that is why he didn't actually know how to deal with crying girls. Sasuke groaned quietly. If that Sakura-girl would start crying it would really give him pain. He hated to see girl's crying. Like, what can he do when one of them clings on to him and cries and cries and sobs something stupid? Hell, Sasuke was disappointed. He had thought that this girl would be a little bit stronger but it seems that she was just like all other girls, howling all the time. Sasuke shook his head and decided to forget this pig-headed girl, but somehow his eyes just locked themselves at her back. Sasuke cursed quietly. He didn't have time for stupid girls with stupid big foreheads. Sasuke closed his cold onyx eyes took a deep breath. Then he forced his gaze to the blackboard where Gai-sensei was blabbing something weird and kept it there. But he still could see from the corner of his eye how his enemy's shoulders were trembling. Damn, stupid girl.

After class Sakura wandered around. Because she still did feel quite bad she didn't go and search her friends. She would just say something stupid to Ino or get even more upset because of Ino's behaviour. So she just spent time alone feeling sad. If this would continue, there wouldn't be any friendship between them. Like, didn't best friends tell everything to each other?

'_Ino, you bitch'_ Sakura thought unhappily, _'I have always told you everything, haven't I?'. _Sakura was deep on her thoughts as she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura-chaaaan, my angel in diguiseee" Sakura turned around and saw something green and weird coming closer. Sakura sighed and stepped out of way. The hug that Sakura should have received ended on the floor. Sakura tapped her foot on floor as a boy dressed in all green got up mumbling something about hard floors. He grinned at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, my only summer flower, my sunshine of the day, my cherry on top of mint ice-cream, what makes you look so down today, my angelic daydream?" Boy's white teeth shined as he posed in front of Sakura his thumbs up. His black hair shined weirdly and his dark-green whole-body suit caused many passing students to giggle. Sakura cursed silently.

"Lee-san, I'm really sorry but I'm a little busy now." Sakura said forcing a smile on her face. She lied, and it didn't feel nice because Lee was really a nice person. Even if he made Sakura feel embarrassed every now and then when he showed his affection very openly. Still, he was one of Sakura's pillars of strength. An important person. "Really, Sakura-chan? I just thought that maybe we could go to movies and then we could eat something nice and..." Lee said with hopeful sparkle on his eyes. Sakura shook her head. She really wasn't on the mood for this right now. "Lee-san, I really hate to say this, but I really can't. Some other time, okay?" Sakura hurried away. Everything made her just feeling more and more pissed off. If only that Uchiha-snob would die. Everything would be fine after that. Sakura passed a kissing couple. Speaking of the devil, wasn't it Sasuke Uchiha making out with one of his fan girls? Sakura rolled her eyes. That jerk was always kissing a different girl. Uchiha had become famous of dating different girl every day and dumping those poor girls coldly next day. No. Not poor, Sakura thought. Those girls begged him to go on a date with them, even if he really didn't like any of them and they knew it. He would just left them crying after him. Sakura narrowed her eyes angrily. Like he would enjoy making others feel pain.

"Excuse me, Haruno Sakura-san, do you have some time? We would like to have a little chat with you", Sakura heard suddenly a sweet voice coming right in front of her. As she looked up she saw a gang of pretty girls blocking the way. Sakura felt disgusted. They were all Sasuke fan girls. She looked them eyes full of despise. Then she nodded proudly, she wasn't afraid of these weak girls. The leader of gang smiled at her and told her to follow them as they turned around and walked to backyard of school.

"So.. you wanted to talk with me?" Sakura said. She felt very nervous under their judging gazes. Girls nodded. "We would like to ask you what's your relationship with our Sasuke-kun, Haruno-san?" one girl said said. The sweetness of her voice had disappeared and her face was cold and cruel. Sakura looked her like she would be super stupid. "Pardon? I-I think I heard you wrong", Sakura said her voice filled of surprise, "were you asking what is my relationship with that UCHIHA-SNOB? Why are you asking something that stupid? Can't you see that he is really pissing me off? Now, please excuse me, but I don't have time for continue this lovely meeting", she turned around ready to walk away but the Sasuke fan girls blocked the way. Sakura cursed. These girls made her really angry. "Haruno-san, we want you to stop talking with Sasuke-kun. It annoys us to see how he wastes his attention to you." One of the girls hissed. Sakura turned around to face the girl she expected to be their leader again. What were these stupid girls thinking? "Really. I'm very sorry but I don't have a slightest idea what you are talking about. I don't even want to know how you got the idea of that Uchiha-pig giving his attention to me", she said through gritted teeth. The situation annoyed her badly.

"Sasuke-kun notices you everywhere, even talks to you. Many of us would do anything for getting that much attention from him", said another girl. Many girls mumbled like agreeing what that girl had said. Sakura glared them angrily. "I don't know how I can say this thing so that your slow brains understand it, but I really don't like that annoying jerk. Still, I'm not going to stop talking to him, because he would maybe think that I'm admitting my lost. And I won't stay longer here with you disgusting girls. Goodbye", Sakura made her way through girls who were glaring her. "I'm really sorry, Haruno-san, but it's really important that you agree with us. That is why we have to force you a little bit", said one girl with a mocking tone. Sakura stopped. Was this little girl threatening her?

"**Let's show them what we are made of! Bring it on, drooler girl, we are not scared of you"** yelled her inner self. Sakura turned around and flashed a murderous grin to girls. Bunch of mindless things, what could they do?

"Did I hear right? Are you threatening me?", she hissed angrily, "What are you going to do? Cry and yell?" she laughed. She knew that her that her acts weren't actually very smart, but she was way too angry to care. "Actually, Haruno-san, we called some of our.. friends.", grinned one of the girls. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Friends? What the fuck? Sakura forced a calm expression on her face. She was a little bit nervous by now. But there was now way she would show it to these losers! "Err.. friends? I Didn't know that stupid people like you actually have friends. Gee, I'm _so_ sacred", Sakura smirked forcedly. Her heart thumbed loudly. They were on the school backyard which meant that nobody would see if she would get beaten. And because break had just ended, nobody would be there to hear her screams. Sakura bit her lip. Those girls wouldn't do anything too drastic, but still.. they were after all brainless droolers. Suddenly the girl who Sakura expected to be the leader of them whistled. Sakura heard loud thumps behind her. As she spun around she saw that there were three gigantic guys. Sakura felt cold inside. These things didn't look too friendly. Had these girls lost their minds? Would they really use violence just because Sakura didn't like their stupid demand? "What are you going to do?", she whispered. Maybe they were just trying to scare her? .. Please? "Our cute friends here will tech you some manners. After that, I'm pretty sure you will agree with us", smiled one girl, "don't worry, they won't do anything _too_ terrible". Sakura watched the gang of girls backing away. The next thing she did notice was that she was pinned against school back wall by one of the boys. Sakura shut her eyes tightly. "Could you please let me go?", she asked quietly. Boys laughed at her. "Did ya hear her? " laughed one of them, " 'could you please let me go?' ", he mimicked Sakura's voice with mocking tone and all of them began to laugh. "She probably thinks that we are gonna kill her.", said another one. Then he leaned closer to Sakura. Sakura could hear her own hearts thumps. Panic rose inside of her. Boy grinned and continued his speaking, "Don't ya worry your pretty head, doll, we're just gonna have some fun and then let ya go". Sakura spitted on his face and hissed angrily. Boy's expression changed from surprise to anger. "You bitch.. it seems that I have to teach ya some manners!", his hand went up and Sakura shut her eyes and prepared to receive a punch on her face.

Few seconds.. twenty seconds.. almost a minute. Nothing happened. Sakura felt the grip around her throat disappearing. Slowly Sakura opened her other eye. As soon as it was completely opened her other eye shot open from shock and surprise. The boy who had been ready to punch him was holding his stomach and gasping aira little farter away and that boy who had pinned Sakura against the wall and held her throat was currently being strangled by a stranger. _'Wait a sec..'_, Sakura thought. Spiky raven hair. Loose black t-shirt, trendy black jeans… Sakura gasped. Could it be..

"Uchiha jerk..?", Sakura whispered quietly. It couldn't be, that snobbish pig HATED her, right? He would like to see her suffering. Like she would have liked to see him suffering.. right? Sasuke threw the poor boy he was strangling away and looked Sakura past his shoulder. "Yo, foreheads, I don't want to even know where you found these guys", he's eyes turned to boys who were backing away from him. "Your boyfriends, or something?", Sasuke chuckled lightly, "you sure do match with them". Sakura's eyes narrowed and her blood boiled inside of her. "Well, if you really do want to know, I had a little chit-chat with your _absolutely charming_ little lover-girls and we didn't exactly agree with all the things so they called out their cute little friends to 'force me' ", Sakura spoke angrily. Everything was this annoying snob's fault. Sakura felt like crying, but being as proud as she was she couldn't show her tears in front of her cold enemy. Sasuke snorted quietly. "Really, forehead-girl, you make it sound like it would be my fault.", Sasuke sounded surprised, "Is this my thanks? I saved you from those gorillas and you just blame me? Geez, forehead, maybe I should have just let them continue whatever they were doing", Sasuke smiled coldly. They glared each other for a while. Finally Sakura sighed. " Okay, Thank you _so_ much for being _so_ nice to me and everything", she hissed and began to walk away. Suddenly she felt Sasuke gripping her arm. Sakura turned to look at him. She was going to ask him what he wanted, but the look of his eyes stopped her.

Sasuke's eyes were so dark. They weren't jeering or cold, but they had a weird sparkle in them. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly decided to shut up as Sasuke pushed her gently against the wall. They gazed each other silently for a moment. "That wasn't very nice thank you, was it?", whispered Sasuke quietly. Sakura could feel his warm breath tickling her neck, and that really disturbed her. Being this close to Sasuke, it really did make her panic a little. "I.. I… I mean, i-it was just as good t-thanks as y-you deserved", Sakura stuttered and mentally slapped herself. She must have sounded so stupid. Sasuke chuckled lightly, and his dark eyes scanned Sakura and he smirked. "Really, was it?", he whispered at Sakura's ear. Sakura shivered. What the hell was he doing? "Yes it was.", she answered trying to sound like he's acts wouldn't bother her at all. "Are you sure?" Sasuke whispered with small smirk on his cold face. Sakura stood there like she would have paralyzed. Being so close, she could smell his scent. It wasn't bad scent, actually he smelled pretty nice. "I..I mean..", Sakura said quietly. Her brains didn't work right now. The only thing she could do was to stare at Sasuke's hypnotic dark eyes. "You what?", murmured Sasuke quietly as he slowly leaned closer to Sakura. This made Sakura look at him in shock, she couldn't understand what he was doing. And then it hit her.

That jerk was going to kiss her.

* * *

Moo. This was so much longer than my other chapters. What is Sakura going to do? You will see it in next chapter . Okay, please review and I will update soon (oh, I have already wrote the next chapter. It is my favourite chapter right now ). And constructing critics accepted. Byes.


	4. Betrayal

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :D_

Hi there, I'm back with a new chapter,. BIG thankies for the people who reviewed last chapter, your comments really made me happy and made me want to update. Soooo, this chapter is dedicated to you guys, just because you saved my day :D.

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 04: Betrayal

* * *

Sakura stared Sasuke in growing panic. What was he thinking? Trying to kiss a girl at school's backyard, what an idiot he was. Sasuke's face was so close… soon their lips would touch and they would kiss. Sakura felt Sasuke's breath and it made her want to run away. In horror sheshut her eyes tightly.

Hell, she wouldn't lose her first kiss to this annoying PERVERT! No-no-no-noooo, this was all wrong, she wanted to save her first kiss to someone special, someone she did really care! She wouldn't kiss this jerk even if he would pay to her. But how could she stop those scary lips of his which tried to search their way to hers. Sakura took a deep breath; these could be her last seconds in this beautiful world, because it was more than possible that Sasuke would send her to the next world after what she would do.

'_Good bye this world, hello next one', _Sakura thought as she let her senses take over. Her trembling hand rose slowly and she did what she had to do. She hit him on the face. Hard, and with lots of passion. She heard a soft thump as Sasuke fell down. She waited for him to punch her or shout at her, but nothing happened. Curious thoughts filled Sakura's mind. Had he passed out? Yeah, sure. The great and mighty living ice cube would surely _faint_ when a weak little girl punched him. What a hilarious idea. The thought was so stupidly comical that Sakura felt a strange urge to laugh hysterically. No, that wasn't the answer. Maybe he had hit his head on rock and was now bleeding on the ground? Oh please, let it be so. Or maybe Sakura had suddenly became deaf? Nah, that couldn't be the answer, she heard the wind. Or maybe he had killed her so fast that she hadn't even noticed it yet? Yes, that was the answer, it had to be.

'_It can't hurt to look what happened'_, she thought and opened her eyes slowly. She wasn't dead, that's for sure. In front of her was Sasuke, laying on the ground his eyes wide from shock. They stared at each other silently. Both of their faces reflected shock and surprise. There was blood flowing out of corner of Sasuke's mouth, but Sasuke didn't try to stop it. His gaze was locked at the girl who stood in front of him.

What had happened? Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He had followed Forehead girl outside as he had seen her talking with his fanclub. Then those annoying girls had called their gigantic friends, and as he had seen what they were doing to her… he's mind had gone totally blank, and he had felt anger and rage burst inside of him. Then, without thinking he had gone and beaten those guys. And after that? What had he thought when he pushed that girl against the wall? Had he really seriously thought of kissing.. _her_? Had he really wanted to kiss that girl who owned that ugly and superbig forehead? Sasuke shook his head a little, no; it had been just a sudden impulse, nothing more. He glared Sakura, that ugly bitch had punched him hard, the blood dripped on his shirt.

"Why did you do that?", his voice was cold and emotionless, but inside his pride had got badly damaged. A _girl_ had punched _him._

"I.. I..You..", Sakura stuttered unhappily. Her cheeks were burning and her heart thumbed loudly at her chest. She tried to calm down, but it didn't really help. How could he look so calm and emotionless? No, he wasn't emotionless. Sakura could easily see the anger that was behind his mask. So cold.

'**Hell, this isn't anything we should apologise, he's the one who tried to.. KISS us!', **Inner Sakura yelled. Yeah, Inner Sakura _was_ right, but how could Sakura ever say something like that to Sasuke? How could she blame him for trying to kiss her, it would be way too embarrassing.

"I.. I don't understand what you.. you are talking about", Sakura said her voice trembling. She placed her eyes to the ground. If Sasuke wouldn't say anything about the kiss.. maybe she could get out of this alive.

"Are you stupid, massive forehead? You. Punched. Me. Hard. And I want to now why, damn it!", Sasuke growled. Maybe it was a mistake to say anything, maybe he should have just walk away with some cool and snobbish comment and forget this nightmare. But no, he was way too angry.

"Well, you stupid jerk, I maybe wouldn't have done it if you wouldn't have acted like some perverted old man and tried to.. to.." Sakura's voice changed from loud and angry to hesitant and very quiet. She had to say it. She had to, ".. to _kiss_ me".

'_Oh dear, I said it.'_, Sakura thought in misery. Her cheeks were bright pink and she wanted to die from embarrassment. They were both silent for a long time. Finally Sasuke stood up and glared her his eyes filled with disgust.

"I don't understand where you got the idea of me trying to kiss somebody like you, mega-forehead", he said slowly, turned his back to Sakura and walked inside. Sakura watched his back her mind still blank. Slowly her lips parted.

"UCHIHA! YOU BIG STINKIN' AND LYIN' JERK!", she punched the wall beside her and marched inside.

* * *

Sakura was furious. That fucking snob had tried to kiss her and now she couldn't tell anyone about it because she couldn't find her best friends anywhere. Now, if she wouldn't find her soon she would really explode. She walked around the corner, and saw Ino walking further away. Finally.

"Hey, Ino! Wait!", Sakura yelled to her best friend and ran to her. Ino turned slowly.

"Hey Sakura. I'm really in hurry right now.." her voice trailed away and she smiled forcedly. Sakura stared her blankly. Was it really Ino she was talking at? Where were her annoying best friends who had a beautiful smile and horrible manners?

"You must hear this! That idiotic Uchiha tried to.." She started wide but Ino stopped her rudely.

"Please, Sakura, I'm not interested and I really have to go", Ino said and tried to walk past Sakura, but she grabbed Ino' wrist.

"Ino? What the hell is wrong with you? Are we best friends or not?", they stared each other for a long while. Then Ino jerked her hand from Sakura's grip.

"Stop being so selfish. Can't I have own life? Must you always cling on to me?", her eyes were cold as she walked away leaving Sakura standing alone. Was she selfish? Did she cling on to Ino? She felt frozen inside. Was it true?

Silently she let the tears run on her cheeks. She was walking home, feeling blank and empty. Frozen and cold. She heard Ino's voice inside her mind. _"Stop being so selfish. Can't I have own life? Must you always cling on to me?"_ . She stopped walking. Slowly a lonely howl escaped from her throat. She fell on her knees. Ino's words hurted her so much. How could the sun shine so happily? This was world's end; their friendship was broken and shattered into million pieces. Whining and crying Sakura dragged herself home.

* * *

It was evening and Sakura had calmed down. After crying several hours her tears had dried and she thought about everything. Everybody have sometimes arguments. Maybe Ino had a bad day? Sakura would apologize and they would be friends again. Hopefully Sakura took her cell phone and tried to call Ino. She didn't answer and her mom told that she had gone out. Sakura rose from her bed and walked slowly to her home's outdoor. She might as well go on a walk, if she would be lucky she would see Ino. Slowly Sakura put her shoes and took her jacket and walked out. It was quite chilly evening and she put her hands to pockets to keep them warm.

Somehow she had founded her way to the downtown of Konoha. It was late already, she should go home soon. Sakura watched the dark sky above her and listened the voices around her. Speaking, car voices, wind, laughing… wait a minute. Sakura _knew_ that laugh. It was happy and loud, Ino's laugh. Sakura hided quickly in a dark alley and waited until she saw Ino. She smiling a wide smile and her eyes sparkled happily. She was holding somebody's hand. Sakura leaned closer to see who it was, pale skin and dark shirt. Sakura gasped in shock. Handsome emotionless face and dark spiky hair. It was Uchiha Sasuke, her rival. What were they doing together? Her best friend and her archenemy. Suddenly she got it. Ino's happy face. Their intertwined hands. Damn.

They were on a date.

* * *

Ahem.. um.. yeah xD. They didn't kiss, sorry everybody. Happy summer vacation and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and make Momiro-chan a happy little girl. I do LOVE all of the reviews I get and I read them many times over and over just because they make me feel all happy and everything.


	5. I hate you

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :D_

Ow, don't kill me, This is a SASUSAKU fic, not InoSasu fic :P and no, I won't kill Ino because I kinda like her. She just doesn't match with our lovely Sasuke. Nah. By the way, isn't it stupid that Words doesn't know some useful words? It wanted to change "InoSasu" to "Dinosaur" xD

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 05: I hate you

* * *

It felt hard to breath. She didn't feel anything. No sadness, no anger, like she would have been just an empty shell. The couple passed the alley without noticing Sakura and she stumbled to the street. She turned her eyes to their backs. Ino flirted to Sasuke, who didn't even seem to notice. Ino seemed so happy, smiling and laughing. How could she? How _could_ she do that to Sakura? Tears flowed out of Sakura's eyes. They had been friends forever, always together. Even when they met Naruto and Hinata and became friends with them they had always remained the best friends.

_Two five years old little girls were sitting under tree. They were giggling happily and had arms around each other. Other girl had beautiful golden hair that framed her young face like a halo. Her happy baby blue eyes were sparkling as she hugged the girl beside her._

"_Let's be best friends forever, Sakura, forever and ever and ever. Until we die!" she said cheerfully. The girl she was hugging giggled. Her short pink hair was tied with a big red ribbon, Ino's friendship-gif, and her big emerald eyes shined happily as she watched the other girl._

"_You are so silly, Ino. Of course we will be best friends forever", she laughed._

"_Forever and forever, until the end and after that?", asked Ino_

"_Always.", Sakura promised laughing._

"_And no one can ever separate us?" _

"_That's right."_

_Girls hugged each other and giggled happily. They would be friends now, tomorrow, the day after that and forever and always. They began to talk other things, but they never forgot that promise._

Sakura couldn't hold it any longer, she began to cry silently. The picture of two happy girls faded slowly from her mind and all that was left was emptiness. She didn't notice that Ino and Sasuke had heard her crying until she heard Ino's shocked voice calling her.

"..Sakura? Is that.. you?", her voice was small and she sounded frightened. Sakura's gaze rose to her face. She did seem sorry and guilty. Fuck it. Her eyes moved to the guy who stood beside Ino. His face was emotionless, but his eyes had a weird look on them. Who cares, that bastard was probably happy because Sakura's friendship with Ino had destroyed.

"Ino... you liar", she said softly placing her gaze again to Ino's face. Seeing her made Sakura cry even harder, "..you.. you said that we... we would be friends... always!". Her face was twisted in a painful expression and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I don't want to see you ever again.. you.. you..", Sakura turned her back to them, "..you aren't my best friend anymore".

"Sakura, wait!", Ino yelled but too late, Sakura had already ran away.

* * *

Bright rays of morning-sun waked Sakura up. Her eyes were red from crying and she knew that she looked horrible. She buried her face to pillow. She couldn't go to school. She couldn't face Ino. Tears came to her eyes again as she remembered what had happened. Why did Ino do such thing? Sakura sobbed quietly. Ino had tried to phone to her million times yesterday till Sakura's mother had said that Sakura didn't want to talk to her right now and it would be better if she would try tomorrow. But her mother was wrong. Sakura didn't want to talk to Ino never again.

She had told her mother that she wasn't feeling well and that she would stay home this day. Her mother had known that she wasn't really sick, but still she agreed. Then she had hugged Sakura and told her that everything would be alright. Yeah, right. Like they could be ever again friends after yesterday.

Lazily Sakura's eyes travelled to her alarm clock. School had started hour ago. Slowly she got up from bed and walked in front of mirror. Pink hair was a total mess, big forehead was as big as ever, her pale face was full of weird red dots and her eyes were bright red. She hated it, because her skin was so weird her face looked always like that after crying. She wasn't pretty like Ino. She wasn't popular like Ino. Everybody had always wanted to be Ino's friend. But Ino had always said to everybody that Sakura was her best friend and that she was super sorry but Sakura was her spirit-sister and they would be best friends always.

Sakura rested her forehead against cool mirror. She felt like crying, but she had already cried all her tears. She fell to her knees and sobbed loudly. She would die here and then Ino and that big jerk would feel all guilty and then they would come to her funeral and she would be all pale and dressed in white and then Ino would start crying and say that she had been a horrible friend when she had betrayed Sakura and Sasuke would cry too and say that really he had always liked her big forehead… wait. That was stupid; Ino just might do that but that stinking snob crying? Sakura's lips turned into a sad smile. Normally she would have laughed at the idea of Sasuke crying but she didn't have anymore energy to do so. Like all the crying would have sucked her power away.

Suddenly she heard a happy tune coming from her table. Somebody tried to call to her. Sakura frowned, if it would be Ino, she would really kill her. Why didn't she understand that Sakura didn't want to talk her? Sakura took her cell phone, it wasn't Ino, instead it was Hinata.

'_Oh yeah, she and Naruto are probably wondering why I'm not at school",_ Sakura thought lazily. Slowly she answered.

"Hi Hinata..", her voice sounded terrible. She shouldn't have cried so much.

"S-Sakura-chan? G-good that y-you answered", Hinata sounded worried. Sakura felt a little guilty, she shouldn't let them worry. On the background she heard Naruto' voice.

"Did she answer? Finally. Ino, Sakura-chan answered", she heard him say happily. Sakura froze. Ino? Yes, there was somebody crying on the background.

"What the hell is Ino crying?", asked Sakura coldly. Why were Hinata and Naruto talking to Ino? After what she did? Or wait, they didn't know what kind of a betrayer Ino was.

"Y-you must for-forgive I-Ino-chan, she is v-very s-sorry, Sakura-chan. S-she was f-feeling so guilty w-when she had a c-crush on U-Uchiha-san, and s-she told us t-that she couldn't t-talk to you p-properly without f-feeling s-so bad a-and then s-she decided to a-ask Uchiha-san to a d-date and s-she did h-have an argument w-with you b-because she w-was so a-afraid t-that you would f-find out because s-she didn't w-want to h-hurt you because y-you guys a-are best friends and..", Hinata explained quickly. The sobbing on the background grew louder. Sakura was silent for a long time.

"You.. you guys knew.. that she would go to a date with Uchiha?", she asked slowly. Was she the only one who hadn't knew? Had they.. had they accepted Ino's betrayal?

"P-please listen, S-Sakura-chan, w-we knew t-that y-you wouldn't a-accept it b-but what can I-Ino-chan do t-to her f-feelings? S-so she d-decided to test h-her feelings t-towards him a-and ask him o-out", Hinata's voice was worried and quiet. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm very sorry, but right now I don't want to talk to any of you", She said slowly and ended call. They phone rang immediately again. Sakura didn't answer. And those guys called themselves her friends? Sakura buried her face to her hands. Everything seemed to go wrong. First Uchiha, then Ino and now Hinata and Naruto.

* * *

Sakura didn't know how long she had just stood there, phone had ringed many times but she hadn't cared. Why did they even bother? She would have just probably stood there all they, if the doorbell wouldn't have ringed. Sakura raised her face. Who could it be? It couldn't be Ino or the others, school hadn't ended yet. Sakura walked to door and opened it. Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"Go away", she hissed and tried to shut the door. But the person on the other side of door was faster. Before the door was completely shut, his sneaker was inside so that Sakura couldn't shut it.

"Let me in", he said coldly. Sakura stared the door for a long time. Hell, she had to let him in, if she wanted to get rid of him. And somehow she wanted to hear what he wanted to say. Slowly she opened the door and stared straight to the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to talk to you. Why don't you just go to your _girlfriend_?", Sakura glared him angrily. He pretended that he hadn't heard what she said and walked inside her apartment.

"Hey, I didn't give you a permission to come in!", she spun around and stared him with an annoyed look. Sasuke's face was emotionless as his onyx eyes studied Sakura's face.

"You have been crying, forehead", was his simple comment. Sakura really wanted to slap him. Saying such stupid things. Wasn't it pretty obvious that she had been crying?

"Is that only thing you want to say? If it was, the door is right behind me. Good bye and never come back", she said staring him angrily. He shook his head.

"I want you to be friends with that other girl", he said bluntly turning his gaze to walls, trying to avoid Sakura's gaze. Sakura didn't believe her eyes. This guy came here to tell her what to do. How dared he.

"Can't even remember her name? And you went on a date with her? And I don't see how you can tell me what I should do with this thing. Leave me alone and go to hell", Sakura hissed. Oh how she wanted to rip that emotionless mask out of his face.

"I didn't want to go on a date with her, stupid forehead! It's just that.." Sasuke was quiet for a long time. Sakura's angry gaze turned into a curious one. Was the mighty walking ice-block _blushing?_

"What?", she asked. She could feel how uneasy Sasuke felt.

"She started crying" he said with a stubborn expression. Sakura was amazed. That pig went on a date with Ino because Ino started crying? What an stupid excuse, all the girls he dumped started crying too and he didn't seem to care.

"You think I believe that you went on a date with her because she cried a little?", was Sasuke just stupid? Nobody would believe something like that.

"Damn, ultra forehead, I don't like fucking crying girls who cling on to me like a _sponge_! I just wanted to get rid of her!", his face was twisted from anger as he hit the wall beside him with his fist, "can't you just get it into your big, ugly forehead? I don't like her. But she wouldn't stop that damned whining". Sasuke looked like he would have wanted to say more, but he just shook his head. Anger had faded away from his face and he was just as emotionless as ever. Sakura was still shocked from his outburst. Was that the calm Uchiha? What had made him become so angry?

Without saying anything, he walked to the door. Sakura just stood there. Why did he come to tell her something like that? Shouldn't he be at school? Had he skipped school because of _her_? Sakura, turned around and ran after him.

"Wait, damn, wait!", she yelled at his back. To her surprise, he stopped. Soon Sakura caught him and stopped in front of trying to catch her breath. Then she stared straight at his questioning eyes.

"You.. why aren't you at.. at school?" she asked him. Sasuke snorted.

"Because I'm here?", he's dark eyes pierced Sakura.

"You skipped.. school just to.. to tell me.. that?", She said her eyes big from surprise. Sasuke's answer was just a grunt.

"Thanks", Sakura's big emerald eyes met his. She smiled a little and Sasuke had a weird feeling. Like the feeling that made him leave the school to come here.

"You really should make up with her", he said plainly. Sakura looked him curiously. Why did he care about that? He had already explained why he was on a date with Ino. Sakura didn't have energy to think why she cared about why _he _was on that date, but she just knew that somehow it was very important. Sasuke smirked.

"I didn't know it was possible, but when you cry you look even uglier than normally", he said. Somehow his voice didn't seem as cold as normally. It was almost joking.

Sakura laughed as tears flowed out of her eyes. Something had changed between her and that Uchiha lad.

"I hate you"

* * *

ARGH! I HATE HINATA'S SPEAK!

Yosh, finally I got this one ready. Um, yeah. I just found out that 8 lovely guys have P W M T I (Petals Will Melt the Ice, ha :D) on their favourites list and 2 nice persons have put me on their favourite author list. I'm very thankful. It made me so happy :'). Please be nice and review. I love reviews :D


	6. Shut up

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Naruto. Hah._

..I'm so happy.. **_15_** super nice guys have P W M T I on their favourites list. Which means, that **_7_** great guys have put it there after I posted last chapter. And 16 people have it on story alert. I'm so happy that I'm almost crying :'). Your reviews really really _really _make me very happy.

Oh yeah. I know that I don't spell all the words right, I really try to spell check my stories always before I post them, but as I have said before, I'm not too good in English. My Words _should _fix all words, but it doesn't always. I really would like to have a beta reader, life would be so much easier. If you are pretty good (well, better than I am xD, that doesn't require much, as you have maybe noticed) in English (both grammar and spelling), have too much time and if you would like to be my beta-reader (and if you would like to meet a new person :3) please mail me, or something :D.

And… there are hints of NejiSaku in this chapter, but please don't kill me. This is still SasuSaku fic. Because SasuSaku rocks :)

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 06: Shut up

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Sakura"

14th time.

"Really, Sakura, I'm sorry!"

15th time.

"I don't know what I was thinking, sorry"

16th time…

Sakura sighed and placed the clothes she had been interested in back to their places. She had gone shopping with Ino to celebrate their friendship, but Ino really made her mad as she kept saying "sorry" over and over. Slowly Sakura turned around and stared straight at Ino's eyes.

"Ino, look at me. Now, would you please cut it out? We are best friends again; you don't have to spend rest of your life feeling guilty", Sakura smiled. Ino smiled weakly back at her. They stared each other for a long time Sakura shook her head softly and laughed quietly.

"Silly girl", she grinned at Ino. Tears came to Ino's eyes. Suddenly she hugged Sakura tightly.

"I know that you don't want me to say this, but Sakura I'm so sorry! I will never lie to you again and I will never hide things from you again", Ino cried.

"Stupid, Ino-pig, I know that already", laughed Sakura and hugged Ino back

"I will make a Sakura statue and I won't never ever be late again and I will buy you free ice creams for the rest of your life and.. and.." continued Ino. Sakura stared her for some time. Then she started laughing.

"Geez, Ino, even you don't believe in that" Sakura giggled. After a while Ino joined in her laugh.

"Okay, maybe I will just be the best friend of all best friends" she said wiping tears away.

"You are already". They grinned and walked out of the shop.

* * *

"My legs are dead", groaned Ino. Sakura agreed with her, they had been many hours at the mall and their legs were aching badly.

"Let's go to that café, I will treat you something good", suggested Sakura. Ino eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh my, are you trying to poison me?" she said jokingly. Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, how did you guess?", she stick out her tongue, "I was just trying to be friendly, Ino-pig, but if _really _want to pay, it's ok". She watched as Ino's expression turned from joking to panic.

"Hey hey hey, Sakuraaa, I'm your best friend, riiight? So you can buy be a dream-strawberry-mango-raspberry-super-ultra-ice-cream?" she gave Sakura puppy eyes. Sakura grinned at her.

"Maybe.. maybe not", She laughed and began to walk towards a little café.

"Oh, come on, wide-forehead girl", said Ino as she caught up Sakura. Sakura's eyes twitched dangerously.

"Stupid, Ino-pig, you don't deserve anything good", she sighed.

"Duh, Sakura, I'm just kidding. We're friends, bestie best flower friends with sunshine smiles and lalala", Ino sang happily. Sakura looked her with a surprised expression.

"Stop, your singing gives me creeps", Sakura laughed. Ino tried to look angry, but it didn't really work since she started giggling after some seconds. They made their way to the café laughing and insulting each other. Ino was just going to walk inside as Sakura's voice stopped her.

"Ino, wait, isn't that Hinata?", Sakura whispered as she tried to see through the glass. Ino narrowed her eyes.

"And isn't that her cousin? What's his name.. Neji?", Ino's looked thoughtful, "what are they doing together? I thought Hinata had a thing for Naruto..". Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Baka, they are _cousins_, not boyfriend-girlfriend", Sakura rolled her eyes. Sometimes Ino was impossible.

"Don't you trust my senses? I can feel it, there is love in the air", Ino started dramatically. Sakura glared her.

"You are even crazier than before, Ino-pig, the only thing there is in the air is your madness.", She sneered and walked inside. Damn, Ino was so stupid, Hinata liked Naruto. Even a blind fish could see that, right? And Neji and Hinata were _cousins._ There was a tint of red at Sakura's cheeks. Hyuuga Neji was her childhood crush. It had never worked; she had been way too shy to say never anything to Neji, who had always been cool and wise. Really, Sakura wasn't interested of him anymore. Just… it didn't matter; they were just cousins after all. And they could go to café if they wanted.

"Hinata-chan!", Sakura yelled at her friend and waved to her and her company. Sakura grinned so widely that she felt like Cheshire Cat. Both Hinata and Neji looked surprised. Sakura felt suspicious. Were they looking **guilty**? Were they on a date? What if Ino was right? What if.. Sakura stopped herself.

'_I'm so stupid. This doesn't concern me in anyway. And Hinata has said that she likes Naruto. And I don't like Neji anymore… well, I don't like him that much that I would care'_, Sakura thought.

"**Yeah! He isn't even close as good looking as Uchiha-boy"**, commented her innerself. The outer Sakura frowned.

'_Shut up. We won't talk about that guy; it will just ruin the day'_

"**Bleh, you have to admit it. He's interesting.", **Inner Sakura insisted.

'_Would you please quit that? He's always rude.'_

"**But he is oh-so-sexy, too"**, Inner Sakura teased. Sakura cursed silently.

'_Just. Shut. Up'_

It took some time for Sakura to recognize that everyone was staring her. Ino had come inside and she poked Sakura curiously.

"Hello, Earth calling Sakura", Ino laughed at Sakura's dreamy expression.

"Huh, Ino?", Sakura blinked slowly. When she finally understood the situation she glared Ino, "Argh, can you stop poking me, pig-girl?". Ino just laughed and Sakura turned her attention to Hinata and her good-looking cousin. Yes, Neji Hyuuga, black long hair, white eyes, cool and clever. Hell, she was being too suspicious. Hinata and Neji were just on a café and she took it like some sort of sign of blossoming love. Sheesh, she was stupid. She was paranoiac, maybe she should go to some sort of therapy..., Sakura shook her stupid thoughts away and gave a bright smile to her friends.

"Sakura-chan? Are y-you okay?", Hinata asked with gentle tone. Sakura grinned, that girl's tone was always gentle. Hinata-chan was such a kind hearted person.

"Yeah, it's just so hot that my mind goes all fuzzy and misty, maybe drinking something will help", she sat down beside Hinata.

"Nice to see you, Neji-san", she turned her head to greet Hinata's cousin. He just nodded, but his gaze didn't move from Sakura's face.

'_God, I forgot just how deep his eyes are..'_, Sakura sighed dreamily.

"**Hell no! I don't want to kiss that white eyed freak! Y'know, I like more onyx eyes"**, her innerself told. Sakura wanted to shut up that little voice, but how can you make your true existence shut up? So, Sakura just ignored Inner Sakura's voice. She could feel how it sulked, but decided not to care.

"What are you doing here?", Ino asked. Sakura wanted to laugh. It was obvious that Ino was still thinking that Hinata-chan was on a date with Neji.

"We just ran into each other by luck, and s-since it was such a h-hot day we decided to d-drink some ice t-tea", Hinata smiled. Sakura saw Ino opening her mouth again, and kicked her foot under the table to shut her up. If Ino would start to comment about Hinata and Neji, Hinata would surely got hurt. She was too innocent. Ino rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Such a coincidence that we met you, the more the merrier, right?", smiled Sakura. Hinata laughed shyly and Ino grinned. Neji didn't do anything. Sakura glanced him quickly; maybe he was bored being surrounded by giggling girls. He's expression was cool, he didn't seem to mind about their chatting, and his eyes were placed on Sakura's face.

"**What the hell is he staring?"**, yelled Inner Sakura. Sakura groaned silently.

'_I'm not listening, I'm not listening..'_

"**You should be! He_ stares _us with his creepy eyes"**

'_Then let him stare. He's nice'_

"**Yeah, sure. Hell, we want Uchiha, not eye-freak."**

"_WHO wants Uchiha? Shut up already'_

"**Make me. Even that thick browns is better than Hyuuga."**

'_Racist'_

"**Bleh"**

Sakura was just going to continue the talk with her innerself as Hinata's voice invaded to her mind.

"What do you think, S-Sakura-chan?".

Sakura raised her eyes quickly. What were they talking about?

"Uh.. yeah, definitely", she mumbled hoping that her answer wouldn't sound stupid. Hinata smiled.

"S-see, Ino-chan, even Sakura-chan a-agrees", she said happily. Ino glared and stick out her tongue to Sakura, who didn't have even an idea of what they were talking. She heard Neji chuckling lightly.

"I think Haruno-san didn't hear your question completely, Hinata-sama", he said smoothly. Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Hinata was saying that it is more important to study at evening for tomorrow than spend a nice evening at movies with us", Ino exclaimed rolling her eyes. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Are you _crazy_, Hinata-chan? We don't have even a test tomorrow, so why should you study?", she said to her shy friend. Ino nodded in agreement. It would be just plain stupid to ruin such a nice evening with studying. Hinata sighed.

"Easy for you to s-say, Sakura-chan, y-you are some sort o-of genius and y-you don't have to s-study to be e-excellent", she tried to explain to her two grinning friends.

"Oh come oooon, Hinata-chan", Ino whined. Hinata looked like she was thinking. Sakura couldn't understand her. She was way too kind; nobody should study when the weather was this nice.

"I really think you should go, Hinata-sama", Neji's cool voice interrupted their conversation.

"W-well I guess so, t-then", Hinata said quietly. Then she smiled happily at her friends, "see you then".

"Yeah, we'll call you later" Ino said as she stood up with Sakura. They were just walking out,but Neji's voice stopped Sakura.

"See you tomorrow, Haruno-san". Sakura turned around. Had THE mighty Hyuuga just.. just said that he wanted to see her tomorrow? Well, not exactly but close enough.

"Y..Yeah, see you, Neji-san", she smiled sheepishly at him. When they got outside Ino started laughing loudly.

"Is _that _the reason you didn't believe they were dating? Must say, I can't really imagine _you_ with him. Oh god, you are all red. And I thought that you liked one onyx eyed guy, but it seems that I was wrong", she giggled and teased Sakura. Sakura could feel her cheeks burning. Neji was still her old crush.. and maybe he was her current crush too? She glared at giggling Ino. She was just as bad as Sakura's innerself. Sakura shook her head and smiled weakly.

"Oh, shut up"

* * *

I finally got this chapter ready. This chapter really took me sometime because I HATE to NejiSaku-pairing ( I guess I have to go puke now, I really can't stand writing NejiSaku). But I had to, because it is very important for the next chapter.

I'm so sorry, there was no Sasuke in this chapter :'( . But I promise that there will be lots of SasuSaku in the next chapter. And some NejiSaku.. but mainly SasuSaku :D. Fluff fluff fluff…

Oh yeah, do you think that Ino and Sakura acted a bit like not-friends but lovers in the start? xD, So sorry. One of my friends thought so and I couldn't get that thoughtout of my mind so I have to ask you guys.

Anyways, please review. Reviewing makes me happy. And when I'm happy I write lots of SasuSaku. Because SasuSaku makes me even happier. Because Sasuke and Sakura are just too cute together. So review and have a nice day :3.


	7. Shocking News

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: Um, yeah. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me :D I guess you knew that already._

Thanks to the nice reviews I got, I'm here again with a brand new chapter :D. And because I want to show how much I just **_love_** my reviewers, there are answers to your reviews in the end of this chapter.

Um, yeah. I'm currently chatting with one very nice girl who would like to be my beta-reader, so… I guess my story will be free from grammar and spelling mistakes soon.

Now, **please review**

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 07: Shocking News

* * *

Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her eyelids weighted a ton. Ino and Hinata who sat beside her were looking just as sleepy as Sakura was. Sakura didn't want to see what she looked right now. She hadn't woken up on time, and because of that she hadn't spend any time in front of mirror.

"I'm deaaaad.. my head is aching and I look like a living dead", Sakura mumbled. The girls beside her agreed. They sat there waiting for their teacher to arrive. Sakura felt angry. Because Kakashi-sensei was _always _late, she could have as well been late too. She could have brushed her hair. Sakura sighed.

" **That old man is so lame"**, commented Inner Sakura. Sakura yawned again, and silently agreed. Kakashi-sensei was very weird man. He had always a book named 'Icha Icha Paradise' with him. There was a rumour that said that it was a non-suitable-for-kids book, but Sakura didn't believe that. He was odd, but defiantly not a pervert. Still, it was weird that Kakashi always blushed and giggled when he read it. Weird fow old mans could giggle like a little girl. Sakura shook her head. She was changing the topic. Kakashi-sensei always wore always wore that weird black mask. Little bit like a pirate. Sakura chuckled. And all the other clothes that he wore… well, they were weird. But geez, not even close as weird as Gai-sensei's. Sakura shivered. This school was full of odd things. She heard footsteps coming closer. Slowly her sleepy gaze rose.

'_Kakashi-sensei..?' _She blinked and her calm expression turned into dramatically twisted frown.

"Uchiha snob", her voice was emotionless.

'_Damn'_

"**Hell yeah!"**

Raven haired boy turned his gaze lazily to Sakura. He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"I'm so happy to see you, too, above-average-forehead-girl." He's eyes travelled up and down Sakura. Anybody could easily see that he was quite amused.

'_What** is** he doing? He's stare gives me creeps'_, Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"**Maybe he has finally noticed my beauty?"**, suggested a happy voice inside her mind. Sakura snorted at this.

'_Nejinejinejinejinejinejineji'_

"**Sasukesasukesasukesasukesasuke"**

'_Nejineji'_

"**Sasuke!"**

'_Never! Nejinejinejinejinejineji**sasuk** – wait! See what you are doing to me? I almost said Sasuke instead of Neji! This is all your fault!'_

"**And I'm happy because of it"**

Sakura frowned. She was so tired, that even just a small chat with her innerself made her very angry. It was so frustrating to know that she was always right, since she was her hided emotions. No, it had own mind, too. Because outer Sakura didn't like Sasuke, hell no. Anger, sleepiness, headache and frustration mixed up inside of her. She glared the boy who stood silently in front of her. Hate, hate, hate. Sakura felt like saying something really mean.

"What are you staring at? Never seen a girl before?" She snapped angrily. The look on Sasuke's face was surprised, but then he shook his head lightly and laughed dryly.

"Sorry, I just had to check was it you. You know, I didn't even recognize you first because you look a bit… _different_ than usually", his voice was so arrogant that Sakura would have wanted to punch him. Suddenly her eyes widened. Different? She looked different? Her mind began to work slowly. She had woken up, realized that she was almost late and ran away. She hadn't brushed her hair. She hadn't washed her face. She hadn't even brushed her teeth. She glared Sasuke quickly and poked Ino, who had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Ino-pig, do you have a mirror with you?", she tried to keep her voice cool. Ino mumbled something, handed Sakura a small mirror and continued sleeping. Kakashi-sensei was badly late. Sakura took a deep breath and lied her eyes on small mirror. She sighed unhappily as she saw terrible looking girl staring right back at her. Her hair was a terrible mess, her face was sickly pale and she had huge black rings around her eyes. She could almost _sense _how disgusting her teeth stank. Sakura closed her eyes slowly. Why must she always embarrass herself in front of that snobbish jerk? And Neji-san. He will never like her if he sees her looking like that. Sakura opened her eyes. She was so tired and everything went all wrong. She wanted to howl and whine so badly.

Suddenly she felt something hard hitting her head. She raised her surprised emerald eyes to meet two emotionless onyx orbs. She was holding a black brush that he had thrown to her.

"There. I can't stand to see that ugly girls. I always thought that you can't look anymore uglier, but I guess I was wrong", he shrugged, "Even geniuses can be wrong sometimes". He's tone was mocking but Sakura didn't care. She jumped up and threw her arms around raven haired boy. She was so thankful that she didn't even think who it was.

They stood there silently for some time, Sakura's hugging Sasuke. Slowly Sasuke's cheeks turned red.

"..eh.. forehead?", he's voice cracked weirdly.

"Hmm..?", Sakura turned her face to look at his face. Her grateful smile twisted into a funny mix of horror and disgust. In any other situation Sasuke would have enjoyed to see this hilarious expression on her face, but her arms around him he felt way too awkward to laugh. Sakura's mouth opened slowly.

"Ieeek!" an ear piercing scream came from her throat. Quickly he let Sasuke go, like he would have burned her. Sasuke let out a relieved sigh. He didn't like hugging girls. He didn't show it, but it made her very nervous. From outside he could seem totally calm and cool, but his mind went all crazy when girls hugged him. Uchiha Sasuke hated hugging. He didn't really like touching other people. And when that forehead girl hugged him… well, that made it even more complicated. Sasuke had to admit that forehead was different from other girls. She was strong and quite comical. But she was still a girl. And Sasuke didn't like girls. He didn't like other people. Now that she didn't hug him anymore, he could finally calm down a bit. It was time to shot some Uchiha sarcasm.

"Oh my, forehead, you are _so_ forward", he added some lazy coolness to his voice to hide the remains of nervousness. Sakura glared him.

"In your dreams", she hissed. She was so embarrassed. How could she hug him? Well, she didn't even think who he was. She felt so stupid. And somehow, it had felt so comforting and natural to hug him. Ugh, she was acting weirdly. Better to go somewhere and calm down before she would do something idiotic again.

"I..I'll go brush my hair", she mumbled to Ino, glanced quickly Sasuke and ran away. Kakashi was already 20 minutes late; he wouldn't probably come at all, so she had time. After she turned around corner and get out of Sasuke's sight she stopped and breathed slowly. She could still feel the warmth of his body and his heartbeats. Sakura hugged herself and tried to calm down. Her blood raced in her veins and face was shining red.

'_Stop that, Sakura'_ she shut her eyes. But she couldn't stop it. His smirk, his poker face, his cold voice and sarcastic comments, his spiky hair and warm breath, his scent… Sakura's eyes shot open. Now he haunted in her mind when she was awake too. Sakura shivered but shook then her head. She must calm down. They would soon come to see what took so long and her hair was still a mess. Sighing Sakura took Sasuke's black brush. She stared it for a long time. She could see some black hairs in it. Sasuke's hair. Slowly she reached her other hand and took two black hairs. She watched them with respecting shine on her eyes. How could anybody have such shining and perfect hair? Sakura hided her hand quickly in her pocket as she could hear a voice calling her.

"Yo, forehead, where are you?", Sasuke's voice came closer and Sakura could hear his footsteps. Quickly she started brushing her hair.

"What?", she said in a irritated tone. What if he would have seen her just a while ago?

"Kakashi arrived. And I want my brush back.", he turned around corner and stopped to stare Sakura, "how can you be so slow, foreheads? You have been here 10 minutes and your hair still looks like _that_?". Sakura frowned.

"Sheesh, you know _always_ what to say, don't you?", She brushed her hair angrily until it looked normal and threw the brush to Sasuke with a simple "thanks" and walked then in the classroom Sasuke following behind her.

"Oh, Sakura and Sasuke. Nice to see that you two lovebirds finally joined us", Kakashi said smiling. There was dead silence after his words. The two teenagers had frozen to door.

"Excuse me.. what did sensei call us?", Sakura's voice was icy. Kakashi raised his surprised eyes from the little book he had always with him.

"Lovebirds", he said simply. Sasuke and Sakura stared each other. Both of them cheeks started to become red.

"I'm sorry but you must have understood wrong", Sakura mumbled. Sasuke just shrugged. The situation was extremely awkward. Maybe even more awkward than Sakura hugging him, Sasuke thought silently. Kakashi winked to them.

"Of course I have understood wrongly." he laughed. Both Sasuke and Sakura felt super-embarrassed and rushed to their seats. They were careful not to look each other. Kakashi just grinned.

"As I was just saying before these youngsters came, I have been talking with Gai-sensei and we have decided to sent you guys to a small trip", as he stopped speaking curious whispers filled the small classroom. Sakura was surprised. A trip with Gai-sensei's class.

"**Good thing: Sasuke will be there. Bad thing: Hyuuga-weirdo will be there"**

'_Huh? You should switch Uchiha snob's and Neji-san's name's places'_

Sakura would have continued talking with her innerself if Kakashi wouldn't have continued.

"You will be sent to a large forest in three-man teams. You will be camping there for a week and do random duties", Kakashi ended happily. Somebody raised his hand.

"Can we choose the teams ourselves?". Everybody seemed to want the answer to this question. Kakashi looked happy.

"Of course, no. We have already decided teams", his eyes twinkled evilly, "you want to hear the teams?". There was mumbling and Kakashi smiled.

"Okay… Team 1. Ino, Hinata and Naruto.", Kakashi was stopped by Naruto.

"Hey! Hey! Can there be girls AND boys in the same team?", he wanted to know.

"Well, of course. Who knows if you can find your love-of-the-life on this little camping trip" he sounded amused. Hinata blushed a little as she stared Naruto. Kakashi grinned behind his mask and continued, "Team two… Sakura..", Sakura raised her face, "..Sasuke..", Sakura glanced Sasuke quickly. He kept his perfect poker face. Kakashi chuckled at them, "don't worry, you will have a third member. From Gai-sensei's class.. Hyuuga Neji". He continued reading the names but Sakura didn't hear him anymore. Sasuke, Neji and her. In a forest. She stared into emptiness. She would be stuck with two boys. Well, Neji-san was okay. He was polite and nice. But that Uchiha. She didn't know how she could not kill him if she would have to spend days with him. She shut her eyes. His sarcastic comments at the morning, his sarcastic comments at the afternoon, his sarcastic comments at the evening, his sarcastic comments at the night… Night! Hell no, she would put her tent so far away from his as she could. She turned her gaze to Sasuke. He seemed bothered too.

Kakashi had now read all of the names. He smiled to the class.

"We will stay there a week. Each team will find instructions, food and their tent from the place they will be staying at. Any questions?". The whole class was silent. Sakura nodded slowly. They didn't have to carry anything else than their own stuff like clothes. The food and tent would be there. Yes, the tent. Wait a minute**. A tent**? Did Kakashi say a tent? Not _tents_? Sakura felt a panic rising inside her. Slowly her trembling hand rose. Kakashi looked her with questioning look.

"I'm sorry, but sensei said accidentally a tent as he should have said tents", she said hopefully. Maybe it was just a big mistake, but surprised look on Kakashi's face told her otherwise.

"I don't understand what you mean, Sakura, each team will have one tent. You, Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Hyuuga will sleep all in one sweet tent", he smiled.

Sakura could hear Sasuke gasping in shock. She was too upset to even gasp. She would be there a week. She would sleep in same tent as them. Sasuke felt like throwing up. She had a feeling that told her that everything wouldn't go so well.

* * *

Huh, I know that I promised that there would be some SasuSaku and NejiSaku in this chapter, but it became too long, so I just had to cut it here. I'm so sorry :(. But! I double-promise that next chapter will be better and it will have lots of SasuSaku (and some NejiSaku). Thankies.

Okie dokie, **please read this!**

I'm going to Turkey. For a week :D. I'm leaving 2.6. and I'm back 9.6 (I'm in Finland ten o'clock AM) . Then I'm three days at home, and after that (12.6.) I'll go to piano camp (haha, I guess that it isn't really called that.). And I'll be back… was it 16.6. or 17.6. ? Well, anyways. I'll **_try _**to post one chapter before I'll go to Turkey. And then I'm trying to post one when I come back from there. I don't know if it is possible, since I'm only three days at home, and I've got many things I should do and writing chapters takes some time. But… I'll try :D, because I'm such a nice person ;). And if everything goes as I have planned you should get chapter 10 when I come back from my piano camp. Because I think I have time to write it there. How does this sound?

_And answers to your reviews:_

**neu chi no nai u**- Good to hear that they acted like friends x), I really don't want them to sound something else. Thanks for review

**Chixon**– You smell well :D. I hope there was enough Sasuke in this chapter :D. Thanks for reviewing.

**Twx**– I don't? That's probably true x). Thanks for reviewing .

**PrincessChii**– Good to hear that SasuSaku makes somebody else giggly too xD. I guess there are pretty much giggling in this story, can't help it x). Many thanks for your review :.

**sasukefurever**– I hate all Sasuke x somebody-who-isn't-Sakura / Sakura x somebody-who-isn't-Sasuke –pairings. But other than that I don't have anything against Neji :P. Thanks for reviewing.

**leidy perez, ****RedHotPhoenix****kouzumi 4eva****, sakuragirl1409987, sasukegirl88** – Biiiiiiiig thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them all!

**k A z A – Q** – Thank you so much! I'm so happy that someone founds Inner Sakura fun in this story, because I like to write her chatting with Sakura. So, thanks for your review, too smile


	8. A tent, two boys and one girl

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sheesh._

I have a beta-reader! Wohoo. Many thanks to NiNi-chan, you are so kind :). Too bad that she couldn't fix the mistakes of this chapter, because she just left to France and I didn't get this chapter ready before that.

Thanks to all reviewers, I hope to see more of your great reviews :D

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 08: A tent, two boys and one girl

* * *

It was first morning of their trip. Sakura felt hopeless. Only thing she could see was trees. Small, huge, short, long. Trees, trees, trees. Sakura sighed miserably. Her bad feelings had just got stronger and stronger as she had seen that Sasuke and Neji didn't really get along. For the whole buss-trip they hadn't said anything to each other and just sulked. Of course they had answered to Sakura when she said something, Sasuke with his shrugs and Neji with his smooth and polite comments. But they made perfectly clear that they didn't like each other with their attitudes. Boys can be so troublesome. Sakura betted that Sasuke and Neji hadn't even seen each other before this. They just both had big egos and guess it was natural to them to be enemies. Sakura shook her head. And now this place. The air was full of gnats and Sakura was sure that there was swarm of bugs on the ground. She forced a cheerful smile on her face and turned around to face the two boys who were in middle of glaring contest.

"Okay, boys, let's unpack our things and…" her voice trailed away as the boys turned to stare her with gloom expressions. Sakura felt uncomfortable under their gazes, "uh.. what are you staring at?". This was going to be a long week..

"I'm sorry, it's nothing", Neji said smiling politely. Sasuke didn't even answer, just took his bag and walked to their tent. Sakura watched as he dropped his bag, crouched in front of tent and peered in. Sakura and Neji stood further away their eyes on Sasuke waiting for his report. Slowly Sasuke rose. There was a silence as Sasuke thought what to say. Finally he opened his mouth.

"I hope you don't smell, forehead" , he said with bored tone, turned his back to them and began to unpack his things. Sakura frowned. He was as jerky as ever.

"What do you mean?", her voice was poisonous. Oh, she would have wanted to strangle him so badly. Sasuke didn't even bother to turn around as he answered.

"That tent is quite small"

"Yeah? And what about it?"

"I don't like sleeping next to smelling girls like you"

"Who said I smell? And I won't sleep beside you, Neji-san will!", Sakura glared him. To her surprise both boys turned to watch her. There was a long silence.

"NO!", yelled both boys in unison. They looked pretty scared and glared each other with lots of hate.

"Err.. why not?" she asked curiously. Sasuke groaned.

"Damn, I don't like girls, but I'm defiantly not a gay", his expression was all serious. Sakura stared him silently for some time. Then she started laughing.

"Oh, _please_. Sleeping next to Neji-san doesn't make you a gay. Right, Neji-san?", Sakura turned to Neji, smile on her lips. Sasuke was so ridiculous. Much to her surprise, Neji's expression was serious, too.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura-san, but I do agree with Uchiha", he stared Sasuke coldly. Sakura sighed feeling very frustrated. They were so childish.

"You guys are so stupid. If I would be a boy, you would be sleeping next to a boy. Would you be gays then?", this was worse than she thought. Just because they didn't like each other didn't mean they had to make everything so hard. Sasuke and Neji looked thoughtful for a moment. Then Neji shook his head.

"We would be all boys. We wouldn't have a choice. But now that there is a girl with us…", he explained smoothly.

'_They are impossible! Stupid machos with over-grown egos'_, Sakura glared both of them. They gave her a headache.

"Oh, c'mon, forehead. I know that you are dying to sleep between two guys", Sasuke said mockingly and shoved his hands in his pockets. Sakura's hands clenched into fists. Hate, hate, hate you. Ugly, snobby, jerky, loser.

"Fine! If you really want to be so childish! I will sleep on the middle, because.. eek! You could get _boy_ bacteriums if I wouldn't!", Sakura glared boys. They both looked stubborn, they wouldn't change their decisions. This was like a nightmare, a week with these boys. Yes, she did like Neji-san normally, but now that they were both here… if it would have been possible, Sakura would have said that he was a little eezy-weezy bit more annoying than Uchiha-brat. Ugh, this was so horrible that even her thoughts were all mad and made no sense. Slowly she forced a smile to her face - though it looked more like a painful grin than a cheerful smile – and opened her mouth.

"Now you too unpack our things, or I'll do something that you wouldn't like", she said with a emotionless tone. She looked pretty scary with grinning that weirdly and bloodlust in her eyes. The boys decided to do as she told, they didn't want to see what she would do if they would annoy her more.

* * *

I was late evening. Sakura stretched lazily, it had been a long day. Like it wouldn't have been enough that Sasuke and Neji were impossible, but Kakashi and Gai had left them all stupid duties and on top of that, they had to _fish _their food from a stream. Sakura hated fish. Sasuke hated fish. Neji hated fish. They all hated fish. Because fish is all fishy. And even if they would have liked fish, none of them could catch a fish, since they had never been fishing before. So, they were all gloomy, really hungry and tired when they should have gone to sleep. Somehow Sakura had pushed the whole sleeping-problem away from her mind after their argue. Now that it was dark, it came to her mind. She blushed. Sleeping between Sasuke and Neji. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Sakura cursed silently. Kakashi had planned this all. It was more than likely that he had been aware that Sasuke and Neji couldn't stand each other. That perverted old man. That loser. Jerk. Liar. Stupid. Stinkin'… Sakura couldn't continue her abusing 'cause her thoughts was interrupted by Neji.

"I guess we should go to sleep…" his voice trailed off. There was a long silence, again. Finally Sasuke replied.

"I'll go now. There's nothing better to do", he stood up and walked towards tent. Soon he had disappeared inside. Sakura took a deep breath. Maybe she could survive alive this week. Just maybe.

"You can go to sleep, Neji-san, I'll.. I'll come a little later", she sighed. Neji rose up and walked towards the tent. He stopped beside Sakura and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for all troubles me and that… Uchiha have caused to you", he stared Sakura seriously. Sakura shook her head.

"It's okay", she said tiredly. Somehow having Neji this close didn't anymore affect her in anyway anymore. And she didn't want to flirt with him. Sure he was polite and nice and everything, but maybe… maybe he was too perfect. Sakura knew that she had many bad traits and mistakes in her, Neji was so completely good that it was even a bit boring. Sakura sighed as Neji continued his way to the tent.

'_Being a girl sure is difficult at times'_, she took a deep breath and then blew the air out. She had to calm down; this would be one hard week. Sakura hided her face in her hands. Mixed, mixed. Her emotions were all mixed. Tired, hungry, loving, annoyed, creepy… Sakura groaned. Where did that loving come? Who could she possible love? Not Neji-san anymore.

"**Sasuke"** , her innerself told her simply. Sakura cursed outloud. This was going too far. She didn't love Uchiha Sasuke, DAMN IT. Sakura rose up angrily and took her pajamas. After she had changed she walked slowly towards the tent. The boys had probably fallen asleep already, so it should be safe to go in. Slowly she opened the tent and sneaked inside. Both boys were on their own side, they had turned their backs to each other.

'_They are impossible'_, Sakura thought half annoyed, half amused. A gentle smile appeared on her lips. They looked just like two little boys. Suddenly she heard a quiet snoring. She turned her eyes to Neji who snored peacefully. Sakura chuckled quietly. So he wasn't all perfectly perfect. She sat on her spot. They would had to sleep very close to each other, since the tent was so small. Slowly she laid down, trying to control her blush. Being this close to these two boys made her all tensed. Her other leg touched Neji's and her face almost touched Sasuke's back. She could smell Sasuke's weird scent. It seemed too soft to belong such a strong and jerky person as he was. She raised her hand and slowly moved it towards his back. Just as her hand was going to touch his back, Sasuke, who didn't actually sleep groaned and turned around.

"Forehead? Don't move so much, hard to sleep.." he murmured. His eyes had a weird look on them, probably because he was half-asleep.

"Uh, sorry..", Sakura said quietly. There was a long silence as they just stared each other. A boy and a girl, their faces so close to each other. Sakura's heart raced fast, and even if Sasuke seemed calm inside his heart thumped loudly. Sasuke's hand moved to Sakura's face and he brushed a lock of pink hair away from her face. It felt hard to breath.

"Sakura…", Sasuke whispered softly. Sakura's eyes widened, he had actually called her by her name.

"Yes?", her whisper was as soft as his. Sasuke stared her for a long time. Their face's were so close that their noses touched each other. Just as Sakura thought that Sasuke would kiss her, he seemed to get a grip of himself. Sasuke turned around leaving Sakura staring her back with a shocked expression on her face.

"Just sleep", he muttered. Sakura looked his back thoughtfully. Just back then… these feelings, they had seemed so real. She curled up against Sasuke's back and closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. It was so dark and being awake all alone was pretty scary. Actually Sakura wasn't the only one who couldn't rest that night. A certain raved haired boy laid awake for a long time thinking about a certain pink haired girl.

* * *

..Okay.. chapter 7 did got 215 hits and 11 reviews (which were all nice and great and got me in a good mood). Um, I know that you maybe don't think about this (especially if you haven't signed up in / don't have a story here), but reviews really mean much to me. I read every one of them very carefully and many times, just because I love all of the reviews I get. They save my day, they make me happy and I got the idea of what you think about P W M T I. So, if you have time, _please review._ I'm really happy about these 11 reviews I get and they are very precious to me :D Thankies to all nice people who have reviewed, your reviews really made me all bouncy and happy and everything.


	9. My Dear Enemy

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I guess you knew that already, huh?_

Ha, back from Turkey :D. It was so hot in there (well, compared to Helsinki. Finland is such a cold and rainy country).

Woo-hoo. 20 reviews! You guys ROCK!

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 09: My Dear Enemy

* * *

"Wake up already", a voice interrupted Sakura's peaceful dreams. Sakura grumbled sleepily and curled into a ball.

"Just let me sleep five minutes more, mom…" she muttered and buried her face in pillow. There was a short silence, and then somebody began to laugh. A male voice. Defiantly not her mom. Sakura groaned. Where was she?

"Have you gone totally nuts, forehead?", the same voice continued. Sakura cursed in her mind. She couldn't mistake that voice. Uchiha-bastard. Damn damn damn. Die Uchiha. I'll strangle you, I'll poison you, I'll make you cry, I'll.. doh..

"Ugh, you got 10 seconds to get out", Sakura murmured as she rose up. She blinked slowly until her sight became clear again. There was Uchiha, smirking at her. Annoying smirk, ugly smirk, smelling smirk.

"As you wish, mommy's little forehead-princess", he bowed mockingly and walked outside chuckling. Sakura shut her eyes. Yes, she did remember now. This stupid camping trip. The tent and gay-boys. And the night, Sasuke and her. Hell. And she had thought back then that he could maybe kiss her. How foolish she had been, it had to be because she had been so tired. She would be a lot wiser after this. She really wanted to stay alive. Slowly Sakura reached for her clothes. She dressed up in comfortable clothes and walked out of the tent. Outside Neji and Sasuke were eating breakfast in silence. When they heard Sakura coming out, they quickly stopped their glaring contest and turned to stare her. Neji gave her a polite smile, Sasuke smirked mocklingly at her. Sakura fought against a urge to stick out her tongue to him and walked towards them.

"Good morning, what do we have for breakfast?", she asked in a fake cheerful tone. Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, let's see. Fish, fish and fish… oh, did I forgot to mention fish?", he mocked. Sakura sighed, all her hopes for a nice new day were gone. Fish for breakfast? She would die before she would eat fish. Because fish is all fishy. Fishy, fishy, fishy. Yuck. Sakura sat down and took her glass of water and glared it hatefully. This totally sucked. She was so hungry that she could have eaten an elephant. But not fish.

"You really have to eat, Sakura-san, we have a new day with full of stupid tasks from our teachers", Neji said smoothly. Sakura laughed, but shook her head as Neji tried to offer her grilled fish. Sasuke snorted.

"Just let her be, Hyuuga, let her starve if she wants to", he glanced Sakura darkly. Sakura was surprised, what bad had she done to him now? Neji glared Sasuke, Sasuke glared Neji. Sakura sighed. They were on it again.

* * *

They had found Kakashi's and Gai's instructions for that day. They should wander in the forest and found some stupid plants. Sasuke frowned. This was too lame. And he had no doubts about what that white-eyed freak would do. He would flirt with forehead-girl as much as he could. And that pissed off Sasuke. Damn that girl for giggling so loudly. Damn that girl for speaking with that freak. Damn that girl for having such a big forehead. Damn that girl for being a girl. Damn that girl for liking that guy. Damn, Damn, Damn. Sasuke spitted. Seeing them laughing together, seeing them talking happily together. It made him so annoyed. Sasuke leaned on a bigger tree and remembered what Neji had said to him when they were waiting for the buss and Sakura.

_Neji and Sasuke stood a little bit further away from rest of the group. Sasuke glanced his clock. Forehead was ten minutes late already. That good-for-nothing girl. He snorted and turned to watch the rest of the group. Being with this weird white-eye boy annoyed him. He was just way too stupid. Sasuke didn't like anybody, but he already **hated** this Neji. Sasuke was just going to walk to the buss when he felt somebody grapping his wrist. He turned to see Neji's death serious face._

"_What?", Sasuke asked in a very annoyed tone._

"_Stay away from Sakura". Neji's voice was cold. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise._

"_Excuse me?", his voice was curious._

"_I've had my eyes on her for a long time. I don't like to see you with her. Stay away from her", he said and stared Sasuke with lots of hate. Sasuke shrugged. What a stupid guy. He was just going to answer to Neji when he heard a familiar female voice._

"_Neji-saaaan! Uchiha! Hey, sorry I'm late", yelled cheerful voice of a pink haired girl. Sasuke turned around to stare Sakura who just arrived, but he could easily sense Neji's eyes on him._

Sasuke groaned. That freaky idiot. Telling him what to do. And he acted like he would own Sakura. Of course, that didn't bother Sasuke. Not even a bit. Not even a little bit. Not even a super-ultra-mini bit. But why did it make him so mad? Bleh, they were both so lame. From this on, Sasuke wouldn't notice them even a little bit. After all, he was used to do things alone. He didn't need losers like them. Sasuke raised his head. That girl was shrieking something again.

"Helloo-oo? Uchiha-idiot? We are leaving to the forest!", Sakura yelled at Sasuke and frowned. Sasuke walked slowly towards her and Neji. Sakura rolled her eyes as he was with them.

"You just _couldn't_ walk any slower?", she glared him and was about to continue when Sasuke's gaze stopped her. Sakura shivered. What a weird look he had in his eyes. Deep, deep, deep. There was a silence as Sakura and Sasuke stared each other, they had completely forgotten Neji. Suddenly Sakura was pushed away. Neji stepped forward angrily, still holding Sakura's wrist.

"What the hell are you staring at, Uchiha bastard?", his voice trembled from anger. They flared each other for a long time. Finally Sasuke looked away.

"Feh, nothing", and with saying that he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Good. And be sure that you won't do that ever again", Neji said. Then he turned his back to Sasuke and began to walk fast towards the forest, dragging Sakura along. Sasuke glared his back for some time and went then after them

* * *

"Finally! I found the last one of them", Sakura yelled happily holding a white flower in her hands. She turned around to show it to Neji and Sasuke, "Look! Look!". Sakura showed them the flower. Well, she would have wanted to show it, but the boys were too busy glaring each other. Sakura sighed. She didn't understand what had gone to them. They were even odder than yesterday. And what happened earlier… Sakura shivered. What was their problem?

"Could you _please_ stop that?", Sakura said in a frustrated tone. She couldn't stand this; their stupid arguments made her feel sick and tired. Neji shot last hateful glare to Sasuke and turned to face Sakura.

"I'm really sorry, please forgive me", he said and smiled politely to Sakura. Sasuke just snorted.

"It's okay…", Sakura said in a tired voice. She ignored Neji's worried staring and took all of the other plants from Sasuke.

"I'll go and dry these. You can go and find something to eat", she turned her back to them and walked away.

'_When I'll get to the camp, first I'll dry these stupid plants and then I'll go and cry myself into sleep and hope this would be just a nightmare'_, Sakura thought. She felt so bad. What had she done to Kakashi-sensei to give him a permission to punish her? Sakura shook her head as she arrived to their camp. Damn, she hated those boys so much. Tears came to her eyes. Hated, hated, hated. Why did they have to be so idiotic? Sakura fell to her knees, sobbing loudly. Her heart felt heavy and everything seemed blurring. Sakura cried loudly. She didn't even understand why she cared about Sasuke's and Neji's fights, but still it hurt so much. Sakura was just going to continue her pitiful sobbing as he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Sakura-san? Are you here, Sakura-san?", Neji's voice came a little farther away. Sakura wiped her eyes before she answered.

"I'm r-right here", her voice was a little bit shaky. Sakura narrowed her eyes. She couldn't let Neji-san see her crying, it would be way too embarrassing to explain why she was crying. Soon Neji appeared to the door of the tent. He stopped there and stared Sakura.

"What are you doing, Sakura-san?". Sakura panicked a little.

"E he he, I just tripped.. hah hah", she putted a fake smile on her face. Don't cry, don't cry. Don't cry even if it hurts not to cry. Don't show them that you are weak. Don't show it even if it means that you have to hurt yourself.

Neji stood there for a long time. Then suddenly, he hugged Sakura. Sakura's eyes shot open as she felt his strong arms around her.

"Cry if you have to, Sakura, I'll be there to lend you my shoulder", Neji whispered harshly in her ear. Sakura could feel her blood racing faster and faster. Was this really Neji? Cool and polite Neji? Maybe this was too good to be true.

"Neji-san..", her voice was low. Neji stared right into her eyes. Slowly Neji's eyes closed and he leaned closer.

This was it. This was the moment Sakura had dreamed for eternity. There he was, handsome and kind guy holding her gently. This it would be. Her first kiss. Neji was so close to her and his scent filled her mind. But still something seemed a little off. The scent was different. The feeling of his warm breath tickling her face was different. Different from _what_? A picture of a raven haired boy flashed in Sakura's mind. Sasuke. Sasukesasukesasukesasukesasuke. SASUKE! This was all wrong, he was not _Sasuke_. He didn't have a permission to do this. **He was not Sasuke**!

Sakura didn't even think what she did next, she just pushed Neji away, both mentally and physically. Sakura never knew that she had a power to push away such a strong guy like Neji. Neji flied to the ground. The tears that Sakura had locked up inside began to flow free again as she stared Neji.

"I-I'm so sorry… b-but I can't", Sakura sobbed tears streaming down her face. Then she turned around and ran away. She ran, ran and ran. She ran fast searching for _him_. Why? She didn't even know herself. He was different. Obsidian orbs, so cold. But still so different. Sakura didn't see where she ran, tears made her blind, but somehow she managed to find her way to river where Sasuke was fishing. Sakura cried hard as she saw him. Black spot in the blurry world of green and blue. Sakura ran fast towards him. Sasuke stood up being very surprised, staring the crying girl who was running towards him.

He opened his arms.

And Sakura ran straight to his embrace.

* * *

Finally got this finished :D

I want to announce one thing. I'm a superbig Bleach fan nowadays. I love all of the characters of Bleach. Especially the ones I have listed on my profile. I love every inch of Bleach. I love every chapter of Bleach. I'll sell my soul to Bleach :D Of course, my love for Bleach hasn't destroyed my love for Naruto. Hell no. I just want to speak of Bleach, since I love Mr. Uraha- sorry, Mr. U so much :D ( He is the hottest shopkeeper ever, really). Argh, I just love Ichigo x Rukia TOO MUCH. It's heart-piercing, bittersweet, just damn cute and strong. I'm in loooooooooove (with a pairing xD).

More of targets of my love in the end of next chapter. Now a (special… hahaha) thank you for my GREAT reviewers. I'll answer to your reviews since 20 is a new record and I got wonderful reviews :')

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx** - Thank you very much :D. Quite a lot of my reviewers has hoped to see Sasuke jealous. Well.. he was a bit jealous in this chapter, nee? x). Thanks for your review.

**kouzumi 4eva** – Yeah, seeing the difference of hits and reviews makes me always feel baaad. But I decided not to check hits anymore because I have nothing to be sad about when I get so nice reviews. Thanks for your review :)

**PrincessChii**– Nice to hear you liked the end. Thank you for your review :D

**sasukegirl88 –** Thanks for your review :)

**Karura-Chan** - I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make Sasuke jealous, but it's so hard when Sasuke is such a cold fishy fish. Thanks for your review :)

**uzmakinarutokun** - thanks :D

**#1animelover **– thanks :)

**sasukefurever**** –** I guess he really was going to kiss her. But poor Sasuke is not just afraid of boy bacteriums, he is afraid of girl bacteriums, too :D. Thanks for your review.

**vamprincessmiyu**** –** I'm glad to hear you like my story :D Thanks for your review.

**purerandomness**** – **(laughs) Hah hah, poor SasUKE. About NejiTen.. guu. There will be hints of it and maybe a mention or two. But I'm not going to dedicate a chapter of the two of them. Thankies for your review :D

**Chibified Eyes**** -** THANKS! Your review really made me happy :D

**sweetmaiden**** –** I'll try my best :) Thanks for your review

**Hehe **– What can I say? xD Thx for your review.

**Joyce07**– Thankyuu :D

**Anonymous **(1) - That's nice to hear xD

**Kawaii-Hisui**– Your idea would have probably been better, but for some crazy reason Sasuke's comment "Just sleep" was stuck on my head so I had to use it :) Thankies for your review.

**Pinksilky**– Thanks a lot :D

**Ruriko89**– Yes, this is a SasuSaku fic. Because SasuSaku rocks :D Thankyuu for your review.

**pei-chan**– I'll put as many sweet moments as Sasuke's cold attitude lets me. Thankies for your review.

**anonymous **(2) – Thanks :D


	10. Take Care of Her

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Doh._

**YOU GUYS ROCK!** I came back from my camp and what do my eyes see? 115 reviews! Wah, I'm so happy. I hope you'll like this chapter. Please review :D

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 10: Take Care of Her

* * *

Sasuke rocked the girl who cried into his chest, his arms embracing her tightly. She's so small, so fragile, so annoying. She's pink, she's white, she's happy, she's sad. Sasuke frowned. That Hyuuga. What did he do to her to make her cry?

"Did he try to do anything?" he's growled. Sakura flinched. She buried her face in his chest and breathed slowly his scent.

"He tried to kiss me"

It was Sasuke's time to flinch. That freak tried to kiss her? Then what was she doing here?

"Then why are you here?"

He tried to look straight to her eyes. She avoided him.

"It didn't feel right"

Sasuke wanted to yell in frustration. What a stupid girl that forehead was blabbing about something like that.

"Wasn't he that super-gentleman and the guy of your dreams?"

His teeth were clenched. Sakura was silent for some time.

"Yeah", she answered in a shaky voice. She thought silently about how Sasuke's head had just popped in her mind when Neji was about to kiss her, "but, y'know, I realized something…".

Sasuke snorted.

"What?", his voice was very impatient.

Sakura raised her face and gave him a bright smile.

"It's a secret!"

* * *

After a hour or so, it had became dark and Sasuke suggested that they would go back to the camp. As nervous as Sakura was about meeting Neji she still had to agree, because she didn't want to be left alone and there was no doubt that Sasuke would go to the camp without her if she would decide to stay.

They walked in silence towards the camp. Sakura's eyes were plastered on the ground. She sighed heavily. Sasuke hadn't said anything about Neji. Was he angry, or something?

'_Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Maybe I was wrong when I pushed Neji-san away'_

"**Doh, he deserved it. That guy pisses me off"**

'_Nobody asked your option'_

"**I know. But I thought that I should tell it anyways"**

'_Hn'_

"**You're starting to sound like Sasuke-kun"**

'_What did you say?'_

"**Nothing, nothing. Just thinking outloud."**

'_Just be quiet'_

Sakura frowned. Her innerself made her always so frustrated. To make sure that she would stay quiet, Sakura decided to start a conversation with Sasuke.

"Uh.. Uchiha? What… What will I say to Neji-san?", she asked shyly. She really didn't want to see Neji. What could she say after what he tried to do?

"Why are you asking me?" Sasuke didn't even bother to look her when he answered. Sakura sighed.

"Because I thought that you could give me some good tips. After all, you go to dates a lot", Sakura's voice was hopeful. Hey, Sasuke was the king of rejecting people. He had to know what to say after rejecting someone who liked you.

"I don't like talking. I just don't answer them", Sasuke answered. Sakura glanced him. He looked like he told the truth.

"I hate this", Sakura's voice was depressed. Her eyes were dark and her whole appearance told that she was very feeling very blue. Sasuke felt awkward. Seeing this girl being so sad, it made him feel weird.

"Just tell him that you couldn't"

Sakura raised her face. Was it Sasuke who was telling him what to do? And so nicely? Her silent reaction made Sasuke frustrated.

"Look, just tell him that you are sorry but that he wasn't the right one for you. It's not your fault that he is such an idiot". Sakura still stared him silently. Sasuke glanced her irritatedly.

"What?"

Sakura began to giggle.

"Are you really Sasuke? Being so nice", she smiled at him. Sasuke snorted.

"Stupid"

They hadn't noticed that they had reached the camp. Sakura's laugh stopped as she saw Neji standing there. But before either one of them could do anything Neji walked straight to Sakura and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. Let's just be friends", his voice was quiet and a little a bit shaky. Sakura could easily hear that he had been crying. She smiled a little and hugged him back.

"It's okay. I want to be your friend, too"

Neji let go of her and nodded to her before explaining that he was tired and that he needed to go to sleep. On his way to tent he passed Sasuke who was leaning to a tree. Neji stopped and stared him silently for some time. Finally he tugged Sasuke closer.

"Take a good care of her, or I'llkill you", he whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise but he nodded. He would defiantly take care of that silly little thing. He swore it by his pride.

* * *

I'm so sorry for writing a short chapter (Momo-chan begs for your forgivement), but I just came from my camp and as I saw how many reviews I had got I just couldn't leave you without a new chapter. I promise next one will be longer, but I can't promise that I will post it soon. I'll be away from home 19.7 – 30. 7 and that means I can't write new chapters, which totally sucks. Oh well, I try to post next chapter 3.8 (my birthday :D).

Please review :

I love playing piano. It's a good way of getting your emotions settled. And it's fun and rewarding :D

And now to the shout outs.

**Chibified Eyes**– I'm so happy that you liked last chapter. And as you can maybe see, it didn't end this story yet. I have so many ideas left :) Thankies for your review :D

**Joyce07**– Nice to hear that : Thanks for your review.

**PrincessChii**– O, big thankies :D

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess**– Argh, I'm flattered xD Somebody is actually sorry that she missed some of my chapters x). Thankyuu for your review.

**Darkofthenight**– Thanks :D

**Ruriko89**– In the manga? I guess you just have to read it x).

**kouzumi 4eva**– There was no confession. Bwah hah hah. I like difficult relationships xD

**pinksilky **– Thanks :D It's just so great to hear that somebody likes my story :)

**sasukefurever**– Yep, boy bacteriums xD

**uzmakinarutokun **– I updated as soon as I could x). Thanks for your review

**rayearth-luvr**– haha, thanks xD

**babykitty2270**– Good to hear you liked the ending :

**inudemonlover **– Uh, I usually post the new chapter immediately here when I get it ready so I think that you will get it faster when you just read it here :)

**deedee2034**– A, Thanks :D. I really apprentice that you logged in to review :D

**Amy584** – Thankies :D

**Lone Sakura**– I'm so sorry. Sorrysorrysorrysorry :( I had been super-stupid and accidentally skipped your name. But thanks for reviewing :D

**Selkie no Karura-Chan** – Ha, SasuSaku always wins NejiSaku :P Thankies :

**sara-chan **– Thankies xD Oo, Saske-kyuun will suffer later. Maybe. xD

**grl **– Thankyuu :

**i-x3-shikamaru**– I updated, I updated x)

**kristine **– Thanks :)

**vamprincessmiyu**– Well, thanks for reviewing :D Poor Neji is too polite to show that his pissed off xP

**Lexy The Thief**– Thanks :D

**Zora Olsen **– I try to avoid OOCness but sometimes I just have to make them do/say something that is **bit** OOC xD. Wow, you like Bleach, too? Bleach is so great :D

**BaBy-U-AmaZe-Me**– Yup, it wasn't meant to be, because Sakura goes well with Sasuke only :) Thankies for your review.

**RedHotPhoenix**– Hah hah, Thanks :D

**lexy499** – Thanks :

**satsuki** – Thankyuu :D

**sweetmaiden**– I'll put as much SasuSaku as Saske-kyuun's stupid attitude lets me :D. Thanks :


	11. Truth or Dare, Uchiha?

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Doh._

Finally home. God, I'll never leave my home again. Yep, I'm already back so I'll post this chapter even if it's not 3. 8 yet… but since it's only two days 'til my birthday…

_Review_. Pretty please. Pretty please with pink candy and vanilla ice cream :)

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 11: Truth or Dare, Uchiha?

* * *

It was time to leave their forest camp. One week had passed and the buss was on its way to drive 3 teenagers back to school. Sakura, Sasuke and Neji sat on the border of road next to each other. It was dead silent. Sakura sighed. It had been like this since that day. Neji was as polite as ever but talked much less than before, and Sasuke… well, Sakura wasn't sure what her relationship with Sasuke was currently. He wasn't exactly nicer, but somehow… it seemed that he didn't anymore dislike Sakura. And what did Sakura think about Sasuke? It was complicate, he made her often so mad but then… it was Sasuke whose head popped on Sakura's mind when Neji tried to kiss her. Why did he have to be such a jerk? Otherwise Sakura would have probably fallen for him. But how can you fall for a guy who makes fun of your looks? Having a love-love-relationship with Sasuke was close to impossible.

"Finally", Sasuke spoke as their little crappy bus drove in front of them. They stood up silently and walked towards it. Sakura was just stepping inside as Neji's voice stopped her.

"Sakura-san, Uchiha. Could be keep the events of this week as a secret from everybody else?"

As Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at him, he avoided their gazes. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a glance.

"Uh.. sure", said Sakura with a small smile, Sasuke just snorted. Neji smiled thankfully. There was a awkward silence.

"Uh.. I'll go in now.. and, well… it was a fun week", Sakura flashed a unsure smile and disappeared inside the small bus. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"Stupid girl", he whispered and followed Sakura inside.

As soon as Sakura get inside, a small group of teenagers rushed to hug her.

"Sakura! You gotta tell me everything what happened", shrieked Ino as she hugged her best friend tightly. With help from Naruto and Hinata she dragged Sakura to their seats.

"Well?"

Sakura faced their happily smiling faces. What could she tell? She had promised to Neji that she wouldn't tell anything, and besides… she wasn't sure did she really want to tell them even if she could.

"I.. errm.. what?", she avoided the eyes of her friends. She felt uneasy under their gazes. Ino looked frustrated.

"Wakey-wakey, Sakura, are you still sleeping? You were a week with two pretty interesting boys and you ask us 'what?', we want to hear everything that happened!", she giggled. Three happy faces smiled to Sakura. She started to panic. What could she tell? She wouldn't tell about the tent-thing or what happened with Neji even if she would have died. So what would she say?

"Err.. nothing happened really..", her voice trailed off and she stared the floor of bus. Ino, Hinata and Naruto were quiet for a while, waiting for her to continue, but as they realized that this was all what she was going to tell they began to complain.

"You can't be _serious_, Sakura, are we friends or not?", Ino's voice was a bit hurt. Sakura sighed, but before she could say anything Naruto opened his mouth.

"Yeah, you're supposed to tell us everything!". Sakura sighed. Naruto was as annoying as ever.

"Look, I told you already. Nothing happened", her tone was getting a little angry. Ino, Hinata and Naruto eyed her suspiciously.

"Saku-raaa"

"You have to tell us"

"Y-you can't hide t-things from us"

"We are your best friends"

"So, spill the beans"

"I will never treat you ramen again if you don't tell, Sakura-chan"

Sakura closed her eyes. Why couldn't they stop it?

"I told you already, nothing hap-", she never got a chance to end her sentence as she was rudely interrupted by Sasuke.

"Oh my, forehead _darling,_ are you saying to your _charming_ friends that nothing happened?", he had smirk on his face as he sat beside Sakura and wrapped his arm around her. There was a shocked silence. Sakura's eyes moved slowly to Sasuke's face. He had a lazy half-smile on his face and Sakura had no doubts that he was highly amused. A disgusted expression crept to her face.

"Aieek! Let go of me, you **pervert**! Leggo! Leggo!", Sakura screamed and tore herself away from his arms. Sasuke pretended to be shocked.

"You're making my heart cry. Are you saying that you didn't mean what you said earlier?" he pretended to be wiping a tear away from his eyes and Sakura could see a wicked shine in his dark eyes, " Sasuke-kun, I love you so much. That's what you said. Didn't you mean it, _honey_?"

"Oh…", Sakura's three friends let out a soft gasp. They exchanged glances. Ino was the first who got her faculty of speech back.

"So **that** was going on. No wonder you didn't want to tell us. Shame on you, Sakura!", she tried to look serious, but soon her face melted into a friendly smile, "oh, don't look so gloomy, Sakura. I didn't mean it. You look very cute together. Veeeery cute" She laughed a little.

Sakura was so furious that she couldn't speak. How dared he. **How** dared he?

"Wait! That bastard is lying! I never said that!", she tried to tell the truth, but her friends were nodding and smiling and winking at each other.

"So, our little Sakura has grown up already"

"And who would have guessed that she would choose Uchiha-teme?"

"Y-you shouldn't call him t-that, Naruto-kun"

"But Hinata-chan, he is a bastard"

"Stupid Naruto! If Sakura likes him, he can't be a bad guy"

"I t-think that I-Ino-chan is right, N-Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chaaan, do you like Ino more than me!"

"Of course she does"

"I-I didn't say t-that…"

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes trying to shut her friends' voices away. What a pain. They will never forget this. She opened her other eye to see Sasuke smirking. Bastard.

* * *

It had been a week now. A week since the camp. And Sakura's life had changed drastically. She had never expected _this_ to happen. Sakura rolled her eyes. After Sasuke's stupid act on bus, her life had been very eventful. Her stupid friends had told everybody what they thought that had happened and now everybody got the idea that Sakura loved Sasuke passionately and that **something** had happened at the camp. Ino said that they had surely kissed and stuff. Naruto said that they had probably done something that isn't suitable for kids. And Hinata said that they had held their hand under moonlight. Sakura couldn't help the situation. Nobody listened her. Hell, if she had tried to tell that Sasuke was just stupid liar. But no, everybody thought that the rumours were true. Sakura sighed frustatedly. Everybody treated her differently now, some gave her stupid advice and strangers gave her knowing smiles and winks when she was walking around in the corridors. Then there was others who just eyed her jealously (mostly girls) and talked about her behind her back. And the worst was the Uchiha himself, that smelling liar. He didn't do anything to stop the rumours.

'_Then I just have to make him to do something!'_ , Sakura bit her lip. Yes, that was what she should do.

"**You go, girl…"**

'_Why are you sounding so sad? Where's all your cheerfulness?'_

"**This has been like a dream come true… us and Sasuke-kun"**

'_Nightmare'_

"**You're impossible"**

Sakura shook her head. She was very determined. Today, after PE class, she would talk to him. Defiantly.

Full of new courage, Sakura walked away.

* * *

The PE class was over. Sakura stood alone in girls' locker room, observing guys who passed changing room's door. Her plan was to kidnap Sasuke when he would pass her and then threat him as long as he would agree with her. Small smile appeared on Sakura's face. She felt like laughing. It would be so easy, sooo easy. Well, Sakura hadn't thought how to threat him or how she could kidnap a guy who was several times stronger that she was, but she didn't care. She trusted in herself. Sakura's eyes turned to the door as she heard footsteps. Naruto passed the door. Sakura snorted. _When_ would Sasuke come?

"Hey, Naruto, are there still people in guys' locker room?", Sakura walked to the door. Naruto stopped and turned around.

"Eh, Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme is still there. Why did you ask?"

"Err, nothing. I was just curious. See ya", Sakura waved at Naruto and disappeared inside the girls' locker room. Naruto looked after her for a while, but shook his head then and walked away.

When Sakura was sure that Naruto was away, she sneaked to the boys' locker room. This it was. She would go inside and make Sasuke pray for her mercy. Full of self-confidence Sakura slammed the door open. Right in front of her was Sasuke, who let out a surprised yelp.

"Now, you screwy little boy, I'll make you pa-", Sakura's voice cracked as she saw Sasuke clearly. Yes, he stood there right in front of her. Without shirt. Actually, he was wearing only a towel on his waist. For once, there wasn't a smirk on his face. No, smirk had given way to surprise and shock.

"What the.." he started, but was stopped by Sakura's scream.

"You stinkin' pervert! Dancing here almost naked! Think if you would have taken that towel off just before I entered! What were you thinking? Argh, my virgin eyes..", Sakura covered her eyes in despair. Sasuke got his cool attitude back.

"Well, just for you, I wasn't dancing. And why the hell are you here? Which part of boys' locker room don't you understand?", his voice was almost completely normal. Maybe a bit shaky, but hey, he didn't meet girls when wearing only a towel everyday.

"Well, doh. It's your fault that I came", Sakura had a defending tone in her voice. Sasuke snorted. He didn't even want to know what that girl thought.

"Could you _please_ walk out of that door now so that I can change my clothes? Unless you really **want** to see me completely naked..", his voice trailed off. Sakura blushed madly.

"I'll go. I'll go", she turned around and pushed the door. It didn't move. Sakura stared it for some time and tried then again. Nothing.

"What..?", Sakura pushed the door with all her strength. It didn't move at all. Sasuke stared her impatiently.

"What now?"

Sakura took a deep breath and turned around.

"I think we are locked here"

There was a silence. Then Sasuke laughed dryly.

"Yes, yes. Good joke. Now get out!"

Sakura stared him. God, he thought that she just wanted to see him changing clothes.

"Well, try yourself!"

It took sometime for Sasuke to believe that they were locked inside. He sat down and sighed.

"What's happening?"

Sakura sat beside him; she had forgotten all her disgust for him.

"Don't know"

They sat there for a long time without a word. Minutes passed slowly.

"Hey Uchiha..", Sakura, who was getting bored, started. Sasuke glanced her annoyedly.

"What?"

"Let's play truth or dare"

There was another silence.

"_What_ did you say?"

"Let's play truth or dare"

"Are you stupid? We are locked inside boys' locker room and you want to play some friggin' game?"

Sakura snorted.

"Oh, you are scared to play it"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

Sakura smiled evilly.

"Prove it"

Sasuke sighed angrily and glared her.

"Well let's play that stupid game then!"

Sakura grinned. She had known that this would work.

"Okie dokie, truth or dare, Uchiha?", her tone was eager, she could make him do so much…

"Truth. Otherwise you dare me to do something like dancing all naked", his voice was sulky.

Sakura giggled a little and began to think then. What should she ask, something nice… then her face lit up.

"Hey, jerk, what are you most scared of?", she laughed. This would be good. She could tease him forever and forever. The cool Uchiha, think if he would be scared of cats or something…

"Nothing", his voice was dark. Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's not fair! You're cheating! Cheater-poo", she punched him.

"I'm not. Stupid girl.Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Hey, you can't do that!", Sakura started but after seeing that scary look that Sasuke had, she decided not to say anything about his stupid answer anymore, "uh.. well.. dare?"

'_Stupid cheater'_, Sakura sulked.

Sasuke was silent for a long time, he just stared Sakura deeply. Suddenly he reached his hand to her face. Slowly he raised her chin. Sakura stared him surprisedly. Sakura opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, but Sasuke put a finger on her lips to shut her up. Sakura's eyes widened and she raised her eyes to his face. All serious. Sakura wondered had she ever seen him so serious. Her heart began to race and she was sure that Sasuke could hear it thump loudly in her chest. Sasuke's grasp of her chin strengthen. Sasuke's lips parted slowly.

"Kiss me"

* * *

Hope you liked it, ne. And because it's (ALMOST, my birthday is 3.8) my 14th birthday I present you

FOURTEEN FACTS OF MOMIRO-CHAN

(laughs)

1. Momo-chan is a girl (Doh..)

2. Her hair is dyed. Its original colour was weirdo-light-brown. Now it's kind of… light golden-blonde?

3. Her favourite colours are pink, black, white, (deep/light) blue and turquoise.

4. Her favourite school subject is home economics.

5. Her hobbies are playing the piano, writing, drawing, reading, cooking and Japan

6. She likes shopping very much

7. She has ability of spending too much money

8. She likes videogames

9. Her favourite singers are BoA, Aya Matsuura, Younha, Orikasa Fumiko, Shiina Ringo

10. Her favourite songs are Yubikiri, Thank You! and Marunochi Sadistic

11. She forgets things easily

12. She's often pretty annoying

13. She hates hamburgers, they make her want to throw up

14.She cries easily

**Shoutouts:**

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess** – Hehe ; Good to hear you liked last chapter :D Thankies for your review.

**Joyce07**– O, Neji will be happy in the future. Maybe xD I haven't decided it yet.

**PrincessChii** – A, Of course I like my reviewers. I like nice people, and all of my reviewers are defiantly nice people :D

**kouzumi 4eva**– Complicated relationships rock xD (Momo-chan is a soup opera –addicted). This fic won't be too long. I hope xD. Oh, Neji is surely one sweetie pie inside, so he cries always when there's nobody to see him xD

**sweetmaiden**– Yes, there will be some fluff… I hope xD

**pinksilky **- feels flattered Well, thank you, you are way too nice :D

**Darkofthenight**– A, thanks for your review, hope you liked this chapter :D

**sango **– I didn't plan to make this fic all huggy-huggy cheesy. Oh well, maybe the ending will be cheesy. Cheesy endings are my speciality xD

**pei-chan**– well, thanks. And there will be about 20 chapters xP

**Ruriko89**– Nice to hear you thought so :D, Thankyuu for reviewing

**uzmakinarutokun** – oh, thanks xD

**rosey562** – yep, I updated :P

**purerandomness** – Sorry it was so short. Yep, Neji crying. Like I said in kouzumi 4eva's shoutout, I believe that Neji is ultra-soft inside xD Poor Sasuke… well, maybe he deserves it xD

**elie** – I think they are adorable together, too :D And thanks :)

**vamprincessmiyu** – yeah, maybe she does. I have to do something about it :P. Thanks :)

**lexy499 **– thanks :D

**CherryBlossom** – Well, thankies :D

**- Little Usagi** – A, long review :D Thanks : And yes, this is my first fanfic, nice to hear you think it's okay :)

**Lone Sakura**– Ha, I checked 3 times that I have surely written you a shout out now ( I will die in embarrassment if I will ever again skip your name in accident). Yeah, the last chapter was too short. I didn't have any ideas and I was so busy :( Thankies for reviewing :D

**sasukefurever** – I updated as soon as I could :) Thanks for reviewing

**Angel-eyez-17**– Poor Neji, indeed xD

**fallendreamer**- feels so flattered that hides under a rock I have read you fic before and if I remember right it was so good that I felt like that I was very bad writer for some time xD Well, I really appreciate your review. Thankies :D

**Kawaii-Hisui**– A, big thanks :D

**Mimiru-Chan **– Thanks : I'm happy to hear that my story makes somebody smile. Smiling is so top thing :D

**lazybluishgurl013**– Oatmeal cookies? (searches Finnish-English dictionary) Oh, that is whatoatmeal meansxD Well, thanks for your review :D

**shOotingXstArs** – Ara, sorry to keep you waiting. Hope you liked this chapter and thankies :D


	12. Kiss me?

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: I own this story, but Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. Cruel world it is._

Hellou, my lo-ve-ly readers :D! I would like to thank you for all of your great reviews, they made me really happy :D

You know that shoujomanga, Nana? I just started reading it and it's very good, but after reading chapter 8… well, I hate you Shouji. And I really look up to Nice!Nana, it would be great to be as happy and energetic as she is (Momo-chan is a complete manga-fool)

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 12: Kiss me?

* * *

"Kiss me"

Only two words, but hell, what kind of words. Sakura breathed rapidly. She didn't anymore know was this reality or not. Or was Sasuke joking? He had such a cruel sense of humour. Maybe he was testing did Sakura like him, and would laugh to him later. It would be so Sasuke-ish. But as Sakura gazed into his eyes, she knew inside that he wasn't joking. Sasuke had meant what he had said. He had dared her to kiss her. And he wanted her to do it. Sakura blinked. But did she want to? Sakura opened her mouth.

"I.. are.. are you kidding?", she breathed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like joking", he's answer was simple, "you were the one who wanted to play this game, so I'm just taking advantage of it"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"But you hate me", she whispered quietly. Sasuke stared her with his dark eyes. His lips turned into a small smile.

"I never said I hated you", he murmured.

* * *

Far away from Sasuke and Sakura Naruto was having hard time.

"Naruto! I can't believe that you actually did it!", Ino screamed frustatedly and shook Naruto violently.

"I-Ino-chan stop t-that", Hinata tried to calm Ino. Naruto smiled her thankfully.

"I knew I could trust in you, Hinata-chan", he grinned. Hinata shot him an icy glare. Naruto stopped grinning immediately. Hinata, who was always so peaceful and quiet, was angry?

"Stop it, Naruto. W-What you did was very s-stupid, think what that guy w-will do to Sakura-chan", her tone was serious. Naruto backed away. Hinata was actually pretty scary when she was angered.

"But, nee, it was you two who said that he can't be a bad guy if Sakura-chan likes him", Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. Ino slapped him hard.

"Idiot! I only said that so that Sakura wouldn't feel bad! Y'know, that guy is probably more heartless that a rock!", she hissed. Hinata nodded.

"H-haven't you noticed h-how he plays w-with Sakura-chan, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said quietly. Naruto looked him questioningly. It was pretty obvious that he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Hinata sighed.

"Pretty impressive f-from you for not noticing it.", Hinata was silent for sometime, thinking how to continue, "well, me and I-Ino-chan, we noticed it pretty e-early. First h-he acts like he w-would hate Sakura-chan, a-nd then he d-does suddenly something t-that looks like h-he would be interested in S-Sakura-chan. Then he a-again pushes her away a-and pulls her back. L-like she would be a y-yoyo. So, w-we (Ino and Hinata) thought t-that we would be s-spying on t-them to see if S-Sakura-chan likes him and .. is he really s-serious with her." Hinata ended. There was a long silence. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"But I'm _sure_ that this would help", he tried. Ino slapped her again.

"Idiot. And what if he brokes her heart?", Ino hissed.

"Then she will just have to collect the pieces and build it again", Naruto said stubbornly. Soon he received the third slap from Ino.

"I can't believe you are so selfish! Just because your idea wasn't the best possible! I'll tell you something important now, make sure that you will remember this forever", Ino stared straight at Naruto's eyes, her face was all serious, "I, Yamanaka Ino, will never forgive anyone who will hurt Sakura", she turned her back to Naruto. He rolled him eyes and was just about to mention something about her earlier dating with Sasuke, when Ino glanced at him over her shoulder and flashed a bright smile.

"Even if it would be me". This made Naruto shut up. Hinata smiled. Ino looked forward, to the locker rooms.

'_That's what best friends are for, right Sakura?'_

* * *

The three of them began to walk towards that poor room where Sakura and Sasuke were still locked, Naruto grumbling something about how Ino and Hinata could have told him earlier.

In the boys' locker room, happily unknown about their soon-to-come saviours, Sakura and Sasuke stared her. They were standing closely, staring at each other, both waiting for other to do something. They had stood like this for some time now. Finally Sasuke raised his eyebrowns.

"Well?"

Sakura lowered her eyes, trying to avoid his intense stare.

"I.. uh"

"You don't want to kiss me?"

Sakura's eyes shot up to Sasuke's face. So cold.

"I-It's not that"

Sasuke sighed impatiently

"Then _what_?"

"Am I just a toy to you?"

Sakura stared the floor, Sasuke was quiet.

"What made you think that you would be?"

Suddenly Sakura's eyes were filled with tears

"I never understand you! You crush me and laugh at me. You make fun of my looks or ignore me. You make me mad and you make me cry and still…", Sakura looked up. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't care if she looked awful when she cried, she didn't time to think how she looked, "and still I come to you when I'm scared and you hold me!", Sakura cried. She raised her arm and punched him on his chest. Sasuke didn't react at all.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you", she punched him again and again, "I'm tired of being your doll", she let her arm fall, and just cried. Neither of them talked anything, the only sound was Sakura's sobs.

Slowly, Sasuke reached his hand to her hair.

"Forehead?", he whispered.

Sakura's face raised, once again they stared each other.

"Sorry", muttered Sasuke and leaned closer to him. Before Sakura could even wonder what was happening, his lips were on hers.

They kissed.

* * *

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo angry. Some stupid girl is using my e-mail **_AND _**my name. She has registered herself in all sorts of forums and sites using _my_ e-mail and _m_y nick. I'm _so_ pissed off.

What did I do?

Well, since she had registered with my e-mail I got the passwords easily :) I just clicked "I forgot my password" –thing and I got the password sent to me. Then I logged in and changed her passwords so that she can't use them anymore (kind of a impermanent freezing)

Am I acting unfairly? I don't think so, if she does them pretending to be me, they kinda belong to me.

And, if she's gonna apologize to me (well, I want BIG apologies, since she is such a _thief) _and stop pretending to be me, I'll change the passwords again and give the accounts back. But sheesh, what an annoying brat she is.

When I first found out I wanted to _kill_ her. She writes just like a 9 year's old spoiled little girl and, well, you can just imagine yourself how it would feel if someone would do this to you.

Why can't people just use their own nicks? I mean, it _can't_ be so hard to get an own personal name.

Whew, it helped to write about it :D … but I'm still just so friggin' frustrated (Momo-chan sends a lot of grey and stupid days to all thieves) !

….

Argh! I'm too angry to say anything nice about how you should review, but instead I hope that you will understand, and review even if I'm currently a bit moody. Clever me for writing shout outs before all this happened.

And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't feel like writing (sighs)

Oh well, please try to get my reviews into 200 :)

**Shoutouts:**

**sasukefurever**- fufufu, I think it's pretty obvious who locked them, especially after reading this chapter XDD Thankies for reviewing

**vamprincessmiyu **– Yeah, they get locked in many fics :P I didn't really like the idea of using such a common idea, but I just had to make them play truth or dare without no one around :) Thanks for reviewing.

**PrincessChii**– Hehe, Updated as soon as I could :D, Thanks for reviewing (oh, you have reviewed so many of my chapters. Extra thanks :D)

**pei-chan**– Well, they kissed :P … but I can't swore that their future will be all lovey-dovey (bwahahaha)

**Darkofthenight**– Ara, thanks :D

**Pinksilky** – Good to hear that you liked last chapter (bows). Thanks for reviewing :D

**neu chi no nai u**– I hurried so much that I didn't sleep at all ( big lie) xD. Oh well, thankies for the review.

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess**– Arigatou Gozaimasu :D

**kouzumi 4eva**– I guess Inner Sakura was in her dreamland all this chapter, and that's why she didn't share us her wisdom in this chapter xD Thanks for reviewing :D

**Sasusakufanatic **– A, thank you so much :D

**happy-yume**– I updated as soon as I could :) (small lie xD)

**uzmakinarutokun – **free ramenfor everybody :D, thankies for review

**Lone Sakura**– Ara, thanks for review :D (gosh, you have reviewed in almost every of my chapters. Huge thanks :D)

**Gsisters**– Thank you so much :') (bows)

**fallendreamer**– Haha :) I have always thought that one day Sasuke would just simply tell Sakura to kiss her, without any fluffy comments first xD. Saske-kun is a straight-to-the-point boy xD Thankyuu for reviewing

**paccificgirl**– Wohoo, being 14 years old _rocks_! …Not like it would be any different than being 13 years old, but _still _xD. Ne, thanks for reviewing

**reflection-image**– Thanks for finding time to review :D

**Chibified Eyes** – e, I don't really think I'm that great with cliffies xD. I really look up to writers who can make really really intresting cliffies :)

**lexy499 **– A, thankyuu :D

**mayukochan **– Nice to hear you liked it :D

**Zuan**– Well, at least my try of a cliffie :P

**elie **– Thanks :D

**kagome1316**** – **Thankiesss :D

**sweetmaiden**– Ara, thanks for reviewing :D

**kkshisahottie08**** – **I made this chapters as fast as I could :) Thanks for reviewing

**AnimeSenko**, A, thanks (bows). I'm all birthday – addicted, I just love to hear people say "Happy birthday" XD

**Mimiru-Sama**– Yeah, my lovely beta-reader still lives there somewhere and does her best trying to make my writing a little better x) 1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9 (1/2), 11, 12, 14? .. Wow, so many :D

**Karura-Chan – **Thanks for reviewing :D

**Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans** - Thanks:D Yeah, Momo means peach :) Momoiro means peachy-pink (colour) but since I thought few years ago that it was spelled like Momiro.. :P Well, I didn't feel like changing my nick even after I found out that I had been wrong xD Yeah, Saske still has only a towel. I guess they have both forgotten it xD Well, thanks for reviewing.


	13. Maybe, Maybe Not

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: I own this story, but Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. Cruel world it is._

I love you guys :'), I've got over 200 reviews. I can die happily now (Momo-chan sends sunshine and hugs to her awesome reviewers).

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 13: Maybe, Maybe Not

* * *

Sakura's mind was in total chaos. Half-finished thoughts rolled over and over so fast that she couldn't catch them, and there were weird colours flashing in her eyes even if they were tightly shut. She was hearing voices in her mind, one of them being probably her innerself, whispering and screaming. There were butterflies flying in her stomach. And her whole face was burning.

And all this, because she had something on her face. Well, she had somebody's lips on hers. And, to be exact they were _Sasuke's_ lips. And they were kissing.

From the middle of her inner-chaos, a series of thoughts jumped up.

Hell.

A kiss!

With Sasuke, of all people?

Damn. Damn. Damn it!

What should she do?

Kiss him back?

Like hell she would do something like that

… even if this wasn't so bad

.. well, not bad at all

Actually she quite enjoyed this.

What?

No, that was all wrong.

Sasuke Uchiha is an idiot. Stupid idiot with ugly hair.

Yes, good girl. If she would repeat that many times maybe she could get her mind settle down a little.

Okay. Uchiha Sasuke is an idiot. He's hair is ugly. Uchiha Sasuke is an idiot. Uchiha Sasuke is an idiot. Uchiha Sasuke is an idiot. Idiotidiotidiotidiotidiot. BIG idiot. And ugly.

Yeah, ugly was good. Damn, she was so smart.

Uglyuglyuglyugly. Sasuke is UGLY. And smells bad. Yes, very bad. Baaaaaaad.

And she hated him.

….

….

… and she wasn't a very good liar.

Suddenly Sakura was again very aware of Sasuke's lips. There were some decisions that she should made fast. Should she kiss him back? It was a hard question. She had to admit that she had some sort of feelings towards Sasuke. Pretty strong feelings. So strong that she had taken his insults and still stayed close to him. But then again, if she would kiss him, it would be the same as she would have told him how she felt. And what if he wasn't serious? If this would be just a new Sasuke-ish joke.

Argh, why did life has to be so hard? Why couldn't she be some sort of psychic so that she could have read his mind?

What did he think right now? Was he disappointed, surprised or what?

That was a good question. What was Sasuke feeling right now?

The truth was, that Sasuke didn't exactly know what to think and how should he feel. He didn't know why he had kissed her. He didn't know why he had dared her to kiss him. He didn't know anything. It had all been probably just a sudden impulse. Yeah, that was how it had to be. After all, he was THE Uchiha Sasuke, and he was probably the king of heartbreaking, and everybody knew that he preferred being alone and didn't care about anyone.

But why did he kiss that girl?

Too hard question to him. Sasuke might have been a genius, but when it came to relationship-things he was a total loser. Even if he looked pretty good. And even if everybody thought that he was some sort of expert with that kind of things. Sasuke never admitted it to anybody, but actually he wasn't too interested of going to dates and having dozens of drooling fangirls. The reason for him to go and break their hearts was the fact that his normal life was pretty boring. So he just wanted to do something, instead of sitting just in his super large mansion. And it was pretty amusing to watch girls shocked face when he told them that he couldn't care less if they would jump down of the roof and die.

But the thing that bothered him right now was about the girl who he was kissing right now.

Why didn't she kiss him back?

Sasuke had kissed many girls in his life. And not even one of them had not replied his kiss. And he was sure that this girl was interested of him. She _had_ to be. Because there could _not_ be a situation where Sasuke would kiss a girl who didn't want to be kissed by him. So, what was wrong with this girl?

What was wrong with Sakura, indeed. Well, she was still thinking about her problem. Kiss or not? Her mind spun around still so fast that she couldn't think clearly, but little by little she believed more and more that she really should kiss him back.

Actually she was just going to kiss him, as there was a loud BANG. Sakura could feel how Sasuke pushed her away before her eyes opened. There, in the doorway stood her three friends.

"Sakura! We have came to save…", Naruto began with a loud voice, but he fell silent as he saw the situation. Shocked looking Sakura, her face the same colour as her hair and beside her Sasuke wearing towel, "..er..you?"

There was a silent moment. Then Ino got her ability of speaking back.

"What the hell have you two kiddos been doing here?", she screamed, "are you trying to do _something_ to _our_ little Sakura?", she glanced Sasuke angrily. Awkward silence.

"I.. I don't u-understand w-what you mean, Ino-chan", stuttered Sakura. She glanced at Sasuke quickly. How could he look so cool when he was wearing only a _towel_?

"Why are you standing so close, and why is he almost naked! Is he trying to make you do _something_, Sakura?", Ino's voice was very loud. Hinata and Naruto looked still too surprised to talk.

"Well, it's not my fault that he wears only a towel! What do you think, that I would like to see him ALL naked when he changes his clothes on?", Sakura fired up, "Don't be stupid, Ino-pig".

"Why are you here in the first place?", Ino eyed them suspiciously.

"I wouldn't be here if somebody wouldn't have locked us here!", Sakura muttered. Ino fell silent. Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"How did you guys know where we were?", his voice was very cold. Hinata, Ino and Naruto mumbled something weird. The room fell silent again. Slowly Sakura opened her mouth.

"I can't believe you _did_ it! I want good reasons! Why did you do it?", she screamed.

"Well.. well.. don't blame me! It was Naruto!", Ino said. Naruto mumbled something weird. Sakura turned her eyes to him.

"Naruto, you idiot. We'll talk about this later. I want out _now_!", and saying this she marched out of the room. Her friends looked at each other and followed her.

Ino caught Sakura soon.

"Well, did anything happen?", she asked at her winking. Sakura glared Ino, but slowly her lips turned into a small smile, "not really."

She thought about the kiss.

'_Maybe…'_

but then she thought about Sasuke.

'_..maybe not'_

* * *

Finally got this chapter finished :D. My school starts on Tuesday and I'll try to post next chapter on… err.. Friday or Saturday? I have to go to sleep now, its 10 pm at Finland and I didn't sleep last night so I'm dead-tired.

Please review :D

**Shoutouts:**

**PrincessChii**– My story goes on very slowly xD This was.. third chapter at locker room? xD Ara, thanks for reviewing :D (And there should be anymore 4-5 chapters, I have to hurry xD)

**happy-yume**– Thanks :D That girl didn't after all apologise to me, so I just blocked her mails where she was swearing and stuff :P

**Pinksilky**– (hides under a rock because feels so flattered) Thanks XD. Yeah, this is my first fanfic, I was so nervous when I posted the first chapter xD. I'm currently writing a new SasuSaku fic (it's not highschool fic, though) :) Thanks for reviewing.

**sasukefurever** - Naruto didn't cry, he was way too manly to do it x'D. Thanks for review.

**kouzumi 4eva**– Maybe somebody took over his mind? Or maybe he thought about his traumatic childhood and that made him soft XD? I told that girl to get a life. She told me that I'm fucking bitch, how polite from her xD. Thankies.

**AnimeSenko**– Well, I guess that only idiotic people can do it.

**daydreamer53221**– Finished this chapter as soon as I could (I had some problems with the beginning xP), Thanks for reviewing.

**Mochi 3ingGirl **– Nice to hear that you liked last chapter :D, thanks for the review :)

**Keskio**– Yeah, if I would write Sakura as annoyingly Sasuke-fangirl as she is in the manga, I couldn't make their relationship as complicated as I can now xP, because I really think that the Fangirl!Sakura would forgive Sasuke no matter what he would do. Thanks for reviewing :D

**pei-chan**– Yeah, they kissed :P, I have to hurry so that I can fit everything in 4-5 chapters.

**Darkofthenight**– A, Thanks :D Updated as soon as I could :)

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess**– Thanks! I'm so happy to hear that somebody likes my story :')

**lexy499 **– A, well, this happened xD

**uzmakinarutokun **– Their relationship will be hard and rocky (boahahaha) xD

**Zuan**– Nice to hear that :D I have tried not to make them kiss from the beginning, because I think that all lovey-dovey stories get boring after a while :) But I couldn't make them kiss later, because this story will end pretty soon :P

**KuriousKutiexoxox **– Nice to hear that :D

**Lone Sakura**– Yeah, it was pretty short as I couldn't make the saviours to came too early :P Anyways, it's great to hear that you thought that last chapter was good (bows) Thank you so much

**fallendreamer**– sorry for the shortness, but as I said in Lone Sakura's shoutout, I couldn't make some things happen in that chapter :P Thanks :D!

**K a Z a - Q**– Your feelings are pretty good xD Thanks for the review :D

**Celestartial Blossoms**** – **Thanks for favouritting me :D and thanks for your review, it made me so happy :)

**bloodycherrytree**– Thanks :D

**random-riter**– well, thankies :)

**vamprincessmiyu **– In my mind Hinata is so shy that even when she's angry she stutters xD I guess that makes her pretty scary XD

**little wolf blossom**– I'm sure that Neji will be happy with his random fangirls xD

**mayukochan **– Thanks :'D (cries) I'm so flattered :)

**Rel **– Ya, there are still grammar mistakes, because the time that my beta-reader has is about.. 4 or 5 minutes? XD (I'm too impatient :( ) Thanks :D

**kagome1316**– Updated updated :)

Thanks :D

**paccificgirl**– ara, thankies :D

**elie- chan **– giggling is fun xD And thanks for reviewing :D

**Mimiru-Sama**– Maybe little hints. Maybe. If I happen to like Neji xD Or, if I can fit it into some chapter. And if I won't read some fanfic that will make me hate Neji XD Thanks :)

**Karura-Chan Selkie **– Whew, updated as soon as I could.

**left-alone**– Thanks :), I read your fic and I don't understand what you meant when you said that there would be something wrong with, I thought it was very good :D

**IsLandChIck3**– A, Thank you so much :D

**cutiepie777**** – **Thanks :)


	14. Can't Be True

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: I own this story, but Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. Cruel world it is._

Review.. review.. please (puppy eye attack). Bohoho, review and I'll make Saske-poo appear without clothes in this story (creepy smile, Sasuke running far away). Maybe not xD.

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 14: Can't Be True

* * *

"Sakura! You're hiding something from me, you sneaky little thing!", Ino yelled to Sakura as they were walking towards a mall. Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. Ino was too persistent.

"You can be pretty annoying at times, y'know", Sakura mumbled. Ino grinned proudly.

"One of my best abilities", she said happily, "it's quite useful if you have a best friend who doesn't tell you about her lovelife at all", her eyes moved to Sakura's face.

"How many times do I have to tell you, nothing happened", Sakura said rolling her eyes. Ino nodded and smiled jeeringly.

"Yeah, it's nothing that you turn bright pink always when you see Sasuke-kun", she laughed. Sakura glared her.

"Maybe I would tell you if you wouldn't tease me about it"

Ino thought about this for a while. Finally a huge grin appeared on her face.

"So something _did_ happen!", she laughed and patted Sakura's back, "you naughty girl! Wait 'til Hinata and Naruto hear this"

"Ino!", Sakura stared her, looking shocked. Ino laughed at her expression and tick out her tongue.

"Just kidding, forehead girl", she said to Sakura, a wide smile at her face, "I won tell anybody. But I'll tell you now and here that I support you two 100". She was silent for some time. Finally she seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah, what actually happened?"

Sakura turned bright pink. Suddenly it was hard to speak.

"I.. ugh.. k-kiss"

Silence.

A long silence.

"WHAT? You kissed him when he was wearing only a towel? You were lucky that we came in before you kids could do anything that you would regret later", Ino huffled. Sakura glared her.

"It wasn't my fault. He kissed me!"

Ino looked thoughtful. When she spoke again, there was no sign of laugh on her face.

"Just don't let him broke you", she muttered, Sakura turned to look at her best friend and flashed a bright smile.

"I'm a big girl, Ino-chan, and I can handle guys like him", she laughed and gave Ino thumbs up. Slowly Ino's lips curved into a smile.

"Stupid girl", she mumbled. Sakura glared her pretending to be angry.

"I'm sorry, Ino-pig, I didn't hear what you said"

Ino laughed loudly. She hugged Sakura tightly.

"Just that I really _really_ like you"

They giggled together as they walked towards the shopping mall, not caring about the looks that they got from the strangers that passed them by.

* * *

"Oh, Sakura, you heard that Neji-san has a girlfriend?", Ino's said as they examined some clothes. It took some time from Sakura to get what Ino had said. Neji? A Girlfriend? But, But.. Sakura had said that she didn't want to start dating with him? Maybe Ino thought now that she was interested in two guys!

"But.. but.. I told to him..", she muttered, Ino didn't seem to hear her.

"Yeah, I heard her name was… Tenten, or something as weird as that. Everybody who has seen them says that they are _so_ totally in love", Ino smiled as she ended her sentence. Sakura dropped the clothes she had been holding.

"But he said that he liked me!", she shrieked, totally forgetting that she hadn't told Ino what happened at the camping week. As expected, Sakura's burst surprised Ino. Her baby blue eyes widened.

"He WHAT?", she screamed. Sakura shushed her hastily.

"Don't be so loud, Ino-pig"

"Well, you were loud first"

"But I had a good reason"

".. What reason"

"That Neji-guy, he was like totally in love with me earlier and now he is dating with some weird named girl!"

Ino blinked.

"When was he in love with _you_?"

"Hey, hey, don't say it like I would have just imagined it!"

"Maybe you did imagine it"

"I didn't! Stupid Ino-pig! I couldn't answer to his feelings so I rejected them. And he isn't heartbroken at all! Only a week and he is going out with some ugly girl"

Ino began laugh very loudly.

"If you didn't want to be his girlfriend, why are you all jealous now?"

"I'm _not_ jealous!"

"No one clever would call Tenten _ugly. _Most would use words like totally amazing, beautiful, perfect, nice…"

Sakura looked suspicious.

"Oh?"

"I guess you really haven't ever seen her, eh, Sakura? She's the one who won our school's sport competition. Remember?"

Sakura thought for some time. Slowly the memories came to her mind.

_It was a hot summer day. Sakura sat auditorium that bordered the stadium. It was the final day of their schools sport competition. Sakura really wasn't into sports, but she had promised to Ino that she would be there, watching the cheerleader team that Ino was part of. Sakura yawned; it was so boring and **so** hot. Cheerleaders had already performed, but she couldn't leave before the victory ceremony would be over. Finally their schools principle walked to the stadium._

'_Thank God', thought Sakura. There_ _were too m__any people and she really needed water. Slowly the winners walked to the stadium. Sakura applauded lazily. When they started giving medals, Sakura couldn't not notice that one girl got just way too many medals. Sakura couldn't understand people who enjoyed sports. Sweat, sweat, yuck. But this girl wasn't just some sort of athletic genius, she was very pretty too. Her shiny brown hair was on two buns and her smile was honest and beautiful. Sakura snorted. Perfect girl. All her grades were probably unbelievably high. Boring._

_Later that day, when Sakura could finally join Ino, she asked for that girl's name. Ino looked thoughtful for a moment, then her face brightened up._

"_Oh, you must mean Tenten. She's just too amazing, she's pretty, athletic, good in school, friendly"…_

Sakura shook her head. So that girl was Neji's type. Sighing frustatedly she picked up the clothes she had dropped.

"Just forgot it", she turned her back to Ino, who smiled.

"Hey, Sakuraaa. You've got Sasuke now, so don't think about somebody like Neji-kun", she teased her. Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Yeah.."

* * *

After spending all of their money, Ino and Sakura were all beaten up. They were just going to leave the mall.

"But Sakura, I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier that something like that happened on your camp!", Ino complained. Sakura sighed.

"I told you before, Neji-san asked me to keep quiet"

Ino eyed her suspiciously.

"But y'know, you have told it now"

Sakura thought about what she said. Then she sighed and nodded.

"It doesn't matter anymore, as he has a nice and pretty girlfriend now"

"Jeaaaalouuus?"

"I'm so not"

"Yeah, sure"

Sakura glared Ino.

"Could you _please_ stop that?"

"Bweehee, forehead girlie"

"Stop calling me that, Ino-pig!"

"I'm not a pig! I'm totally human, or are you blind?"

"Well, just for you, my forehead is perfectly normal"

"In your dreams"

"Stupid"

And so they ended up in glaring contest. They were just going to walk outside as Ino stopped on her tracks, her eyes looking something behind Sakura's back. Sakura glanced her with a surprised look on her face.

"What?"

Ino breathed some times before answering. Her voice was very quiet.

"Turn around, Sakura, but you won't like what you will see", she said slowly. Sakura looked curious and turned around. What she saw totally broke her heart.

There he was, wearing a shirt which colour resembled dried blood, his black

hair as shiny as always. Sakura couldn't see anything else of him, because there was a girl blocking her view. A pretty back of some girl. A pretty back of some girl that kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke.

**SASUKE?**

* * *

(Yawn) I'm so tired. The schools began. And I have to wake up six o'clock every morning. It kills me. I can't wake up so early, I'm not a morning person :(

Oh well, hope you liked next chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW. Now that I have homework again, I can't maybe update as often as I have updated, but if you review I'll post faster :) Really. Because I love reading your reviews. Make me all bubbly and happy.

SO PLEASE REVIEW. It doesn't take much time, right?

Oh, and if you want to talk to me, you can add me to your msn. My email is my msn address (you can find it from my profile page)

Its 1:09 o'clock (AM) so don't wonder if my shoutouts are kinda… weird?

**Shoutouts:**

**Darkofthenight**– Aa, thanks :D Updated as soon as I could :)

**PrincessChii**– Poor Sasuke, I guess he got all humiliated in the locker room scene xD .. yeah, there doesn't happen too much in these chapters, I'm too tired to write longer (or maybe I just am completely out of ideas. Well.. maybe not. I do know what I want to happen in next chapters, but because I can't make some things happen too early, the chapters will be short xD). Thankies :D

**i-x3-shikamaru**– ehehehehehehehee to you, too xD

**sasukefurever**– Okay xD, thanks for reviewing.

**left-alone**– O, thanks :D

**kouzumi 4eva**– Yeah, there really doesn't happen too much in these chapter XD, but if I would but more stuff in one, this story would end too soon xD Yeah, I actually like going to school, even if I just HATE some of my teaches (like my Swedish and English teacher, that hag is just plainly paranoic). I really don't like studying; it's just way too boring. So I usually just do my homework and nothing else xD, Lazyyy. O, and thanks for reviewing :D

**Lone Sakura**– I guess it's just Sakura's fault since she thought for so long xD Anyways, thanks for the review :D!

**Rel **– Maybe they will hook up. Maybe not (evil laugh). Thanks for reviewing :D

**lexy499 **– Oh well, thanks, I'll try not to write uverly bad chapters :P

**happy-yume**– Yeah, I mailed to the authors of the forums were she used my name and asked them to delete her, and most of them have done so :)

**uzmakinaruto **– Sasuke is mean. Meeeaaaann.

**demontrust**– Updated as soon as I could. So tired (yawns)

**Pinksilky** – Aw, thanks :D. And about my new fic. I have writed it.. err.. two sentences, so it's totally incomplete xD (coughs). But it should be angst – romance… I hope xD

**sweetmaiden**– Aa, I'll try. There wasn't any fluff in this one.. and I guess there won't be too much fluff in the next one(s?). But the ending should be pretty fluffy, since cheesy lovey-dovey huggyhuggy endings are my speciality xD Thanks for reviewing :D

**mayukochan **– Ara, but I feel flattered every time I read a review XD, I went all happy-happy-flattered always when I read reviews (weird) x). Hope you liked this chapter (oh, maybe you didn't. Since there really happened anything nice in this chapter XD. But this was very important chapter for the future. Bwee). Thanks for reviewing :)

**elie- chan **– Oh, thanks a lot :D

**kagome1316**– Updated :)

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess**– Yeah, my chappies are short. Gotta write longer :P But I'm such a lazy little girl who starts writing at midnight xD. Well, THANKS!

**vamprincessmiyu**– Your school started so early? How unlucky :( Geometry? I HATE GEOMETRY! Mainly because I don't understand it at all xD. Thanks :D

**pei-chan**– Bohohoo, I won't promise anything XD

**daydreamer53221**– Thanks, and updated :D!

**Rel **– Updated :)

**white-rosekiss**– He's a Uchiha, it's natural to him XD (I guess..). Thanks :)


	15. Shattered feelings, Gaara Appears!

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: I own this story, but Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. Cruel world it is._

I'm deeeeeaaaad. Oh, please get my reviews into 300, please :)? I'll do something nice If you will :D

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 15: Shattered feelings, Gaara appears!

* * *

Sasuke. A girl. And they kissed.

Sakura's first reaction?

Nothing.

Her mind was totally numb. Slowly her hands released the bags she had been carrying and let them fall into the ground. The noise was enough to distract the kissing couple. The girl and turned around to look at Sakura, and finally Sakura could see Sasuke's face. He's eyes widened as he saw her standing there. Slowly he pushed the girl in front of her a little further away.

"Forehead girl", he murmured, avoiding Sakura's gaze. His voice was broke the trance Sakura had been under.

Slowly Sakura's mouth opened, but her words came out as meaningless whispers. She was even paler that normally, her skin looked like pure snow. Dead and cold.

"You l.. li.. li..", she muttered. There was an ill look on her eyes as she stared Sasuke, who looked now a bit scared. Ino reached her hand to Sakura's shoulder.

"Come on, Sakura, let's go", she whispered, "he's not worth your words". Slowly Sakura's head turned so that Ino could see her face. What she saw, hurt her deep inside. Tears that looked like crystal drops, fell down to her best friend's cheeks. Her eyes were emotionless and dark, like the inner light that made her always brave and happy would have gone out. And all because of that one guy. Anger burned in Ino's blue eyes as she took her friends hand.

"Let's go, Sakura! Let's leave that bastard with his disgusting girlfriend", she hissed and pulled Sakura towards the exit. Sasuke still did nothing. Sakura followed Ino, her eyes on the ground. Just as she was going to step outside, she turned around. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks.

"You liar.. I never want to see you again", she whispered. Even if Sasuke stood pretty far from her, he still heard very clearly her words. And they filled him with regret.

* * *

They walked down the streets in silence. Ino first, and behind her Sakura whose eyes never left the ground. Ino glanced Sakura over her shoulder. She looked so pitiful. Totally defeated. It hurt Ino to see her like that. Ino stopped and turned to look at her pink haired friend. There was a determinate shine on her eyes.

"Now, Sakura, we'll go to my place, watch movies and eat a lot of chocolate and we won't waste even a word to that bastard, understood?", she said loudly, staring at Sakura's hidden face.

"Ino-chan", Sakura began quietly. Her voice was shaky and weak, an opposite of her old voice. Everything was broken, "I'm sorry. Please don't think that I wouldn't apprentice your support, but.. but I need to be alone. I'll call to you when I have… when I have calmed down a bit", her head still hung down when she turned around and ran away. Ino looked after her with sad eyes.

'_Oh, how I wish I could help you more' _

* * *

Sakura walked slowly around the small village of Konoha. She wasn't exactly sure where she was heading to so she just continued walking. There were no tears on her face anymore. It wasn't so big thing. She had had crushed before. There was no reason for her to go all sane just because one of her semi-crushes wasn't interested of her. It wasn't a big deal. It wasn't the world's end; there would be more sunny days even if she felt a bit melancholy right now. Her life would go on and she would forget this soon. It hadn't been anything else than just a childish crush.

Sakura had come to an empty park. All of the children who were usually playing there had gone to their homes already. Sakura sat down in a swing. Slowly she started swinging herself, up and down. Even though her eyes stared right in front of her, she really saw nothing. How could she had been so childish and thought that he might have feelings for her? Why had she been so childish that she had believed that he would be the right one?

Why… why did she always have to be so weak and pitiful?

Tears came to her eyes. Oh, how she hated them. Why did she always cry? Why couldn't she be strong like Ino-chan? Why couldn't she be always cheerful like Naruto? Why couldn't she be as gentle and mature as Hinata-chan?

Why couldn't she be good enough for Sasuke?

The pink haired teenager hided her face in her hands. Her sobs echoed in the small park.

"I hate you...", she whispered harshly, "I hate you, Sakura". Tears streamed down her cheeks.

'_Damn it! Why can I never be strong! It wasn't a big deal!'_

Sakura shook her head. Why did it hurt so much? Her feelings had been rejected once before. Of course it had hurt, but this… this felt completely different. There was a stinging pain in her heart and it felt like she was losing her sanity. Slowly Sakura brought her trembling hand to her lips. Pictures of Sasuke kissing her flashed through her mind.

Why hadn't she noticed it earlier?

The bubbly happiness that she had felt for these days. The weird feeling that turned her cheeks pink when she saw him. And how his image would haunt her even in her dreams.

Love.

Lovelovelovelovelove.

She longed for him.

She missed him.

She needed him.

_She loved him._

A wordless cry escaped from her lips. Her eyes were wide and tears dropped down to the ground under her swing. Her body trembled as pitiful sobs came from her lips.

She was broken, broken, broken.

And she cried like a little child. She screamed and sobbed, not caring about anything.

"Excuse me, miss, are you alright?", deep voice. Kind voice. Concerned voice.

Sakura raised her tear streamed face. Tears still flowed to her cheeks, but her sobs had faded into small hiccups.

In front of her stood a young man. Because it was dark, Sakura couldn't see his face clearly, but she could see that he had red hair and weird black circles around his eyes. He looked like a punk, but he's face was serious and there was a glint of worry in his eyes. A small sob escaped from Sakura's lips. The stranger sighed.

"I can see that you're not. You look terrible, c'mon, I'll walk you to your home. You'll catch flu if you stay here", he pulled Sakura up from her swing. Sakura sneezed loudly. She had been too sad to notice how cold it was. The stranger turned around and threw his jacket to her.

"Put this on. It might be a bit too big, but it's warm", he mumbled. Sakura putted the jacket on.

"T-thanks", Sakura whispered. The guy just nodded.

"Let's go."

So they walked towards Sakura's home. On the way Sakura told everything about Sasuke. She told about their first meeting, how he teased her and about the camp and about locker room… and finally, after a short silence, about what had just happened. Even if she had never seen this guy before, he listened to her story. He didn't say much, but Sakura could sense his sympathy. He was silent, but he was nicely silent. Something told Sakura that she could trust him.

Finally they arrived in front of Sakura's home.

"You live here, huh?", the boy spoke. Sakura just nodded.

"I.. I.. Thankyousomuch", she bowed. He just laughed.

"It's nothing. And you needed to talk to someone, you have been going trough a lot", he smiled a little. A warmth spreaded inside Sakura. He had a comforting smile.

"Well, I'll go now", he mumbled and turned around. Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Wait! What's your name?"

The boy turned to look her over his shoulder.

"I'm Gaara", he looked like he was about to walk away when he glanced her again, "And Sakura, don't be sad anymore. That guy you told about sounds like a total loser". Sakura smiled weakly.

"Well, C'ya, Sakura", he walked away.

"Yeah, see ya", whispered Sakura.

* * *

I'm eeeevil xD (laughs) Signs of GaaxSaku.. I'm so nice xD Gaara is so OOC. Can't be helped.

Oh, and please review if you want to see what happens next :D, I would really like to get my reviews into 300 :P.

Please?

_**Shoutouts:**_

**IsLandChIck3**– Yeah, I'm expert in writing too short chapters xD. Updated :D

**PrincessChii**– Thanks for review. Ee, You're never online when I'm :(

**Mimiru-Sama**– Nah, don't think they'll be. Sakura's just shocked when her fanboys leave her xP If I'll pair Ino with anybody… well, it won't be Shikamaru, since I'm fan of ShikaTema x) And the girl who kissed Sasuke will remain anonymous. Maybe xD. You said too many negative comments? No you didn't :P

**little wolf blossom**– Well, my attempt for a cliffy xD

**left-alone** – Updated :D

**lexy499 **– I took it in a good way x), thanks :P

**Darkofthenight**– Thankies and updated :)

**sango **– This happened :D

**Lone Sakura**– Ara, hope you liked this chapter :D And thankies :)

**elie- chan **– Thanks:D

**uzmakinaruto **– Yeah! Let's shoot Sasuke xD! .. Well, maybe not, because I couldn't go on with the story.

**Rel **– Sasuke is a kissing maniac xD. Thanks.

**Ruriko89**– Poor Sakura is way too nice to slap him xP, Or maybe she freezed? Anyways, thanks for reviewing :)

**sweetmaiden**– Thanks :) And yeah, I guess he will always have a fanclub oO

**daydreamer53221**– Un, Poor Sakura :P Thanks and yes, waking up too early is painful.

**pei-chan**– I can't tell you will it be a happy ending or a sad ending (laughs). Womanizer. What a funny word.

**babykitty2270**– Maybe Sasuke likes troubles:D

**MochiLuvinGirl **– Thanks :D

**kouzumi 4eva**– Aaa! You're such a nice person! I'm still very grateful that you told me where I could download the newest Bleach episode (bows). And thanks :D

**cutiepie777**– Updated :D

**happy-yume**– Thanks and updated :D!

**inudemonlover **– I hurried. For once, I really did xD

**mayukochan **– Aa! Long review! Goes all bubbly Well, big thanks (flattered once again)

**charl **– You deserve extra thanks xD (laughs). I was dancing DDR (To be your blonde girl, webby webby girl… -sings-) in front of my comp and then I received a notice of your review and I read it and it made me so happy that next time I tried play DDR it went so much better than just a while ago xD

THANKS for your nice review :D!

**Sweet Bliss**– Thanks a lot :D And I really liked your story :)

**white-rosekiss**– I guess that Sasuke's Uchiha-pride-thingie stops him from begging anything xD

Thanks :D

**kagome1316**– Aw, Thankyuu (happy)

**Chibified Eyes**– Bwa-ha-ha-haa. I'm always serious. Well.. maybe not xD

charl ! – you actually reviewed in chap 10, but I'll still add you in this shoutout, because I must give you special thanks XD. I was just playing DDR (to be your blonde girl, webby webby girl sings) in front of my comp as I received a notice of your review. I read it, and became so happy that next time when I danced, it went so much better than it had went just a while ago. So, thanks XD


	16. Ignore, Ignore

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: I own this story, but Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. Cruel world it is._

Waah :') (cries) I'm so HAPPY! Last chapter got 39 reviews (sniffs). I love youuu.

Oh dear xD, this is not going to be a GaaSaku fic xD, I'm way too obsessed with SasuSaku :D

And yeah, Gaara was (and will probably be) _VERY_ OOC. I know it. I'm very aware of it. But hey, who else should I have used? I needed a silent but sympathic guy.

Shino? xD

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 16: Ignore, Ignore

* * *

Sakura hadn't cried anymore. She hadn't cried when Ino called her being worried, asking of her where had she been and was she alright. She had smiled at the phone and told her that she had talked with her friend and everything was going well now. She had even laughed, even if it still hurt.And she hadn't cried when her mother came home and asked was she alright, nor had shecried when image of Sasuke came to her mind in the middle of the night.

She shouldn't cry because of him. She should be strong. She should be like Gaara-san.

Sakura regretted now that she hadn't asked Gaara's phone number or something. But then again, she would be probably so embarrassed if she would see him again. Sakura sighed. But he had been such a nice person. Even if he had looked like a dirty street-punk, he had been very quiet, serious and… gentle? A small smile formed on Sakura's lips.

Weird. How could she smile after what happened with Sasuke?

Sakura felt like laughing.

That's right. She wouldn't be sad anymore. The sun shined and even thought the weather was cold; the memory of Gaara's weird, small half-smile gave her weird warmth inside. Strong, happy, smart, kind. Her future goal. _Perfect_. She didn't need a guy. She would be nice and helpful to everybody, and soon she would be very popular and liked. Her grades would be top and everything would go smoothly. And Sasuke…

A little grey cloud appeared in her innerworld.

…well, she would just ignore him. She wouldn't yell at him nor would she blame him. She would be rude to him or glare at him. He wouldn't even exist. Deleted, completely disposed, from her world. From this day on, she would be independent and wouldn't shed her tears over such a worthless guy. Hell, she felt wonderful.

Humming a happy tune she approached her school. She wasn't late, she had done all her homework, the sun shined and everything was just perfectly great. Only if she would know how could she thank Gaara-san. Sakura twisted her mouth. She didn't remember what she exactly told to Gaara. She remembered that she just wanted to tell somebody about that pain that had stung her heart. She really hoped that she had thanked him properly.

Well, good life to him. She had understood how she should live, and wished him everything good to him.

'_I really hope that he didn't think that I'm only some sort of stupid school-girl', _she sighed. After a while she chuckled lightly, _'Well, I am a school girl. But defiantly not stupid.'_ Smile on her lips she arrived to her school. Immediately after she stepped inside a hurricane of hugging friends circled her.

"Oi, Sakura-san, I heard what that guy did to you!"

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?"

"I feel so sorry for you, Sakura-chan"

"Sakura, you poor thing"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Almost all of the girls from her class were there, even if she wasn't too close with some of them. She smiled gently and tore herself from their hugs.

"Thank you for your concern, everybody", she smiled and bowed, "I'm perfectly fine. And I'm very happy to know that I have such great friends like you". She faced their suspicious and worried faces with a honest smile.

"The class is starting, so lets go", she laughed and began walking towards the school building. She heard their whispers, but didn't care. Strong and happy. Even brighter smile appeared on her face.

* * *

It was the first class, and Sakura already found it hard to stay in her decisions. Ever once a while her eyes glanced in the direction of Sasuke, and weird thoughts filled her head.

Did he feel sorry?

Did he have something to say?

Should she talk to her?

It was like she would have been under a spell. Sakura rolled her eyes. This was so frustrating! The moment she saw him, she couldn't help but think about him.

'_concentrate, damnit, concentrate'_

Sakura shut her eyes. She couldn't hear anymore what the teacher said.

Why did everything have to be so hard?

* * *

Sasuke's mind was in chaos. What should he do?

Sasuke frowned and tried to calm down.

Yesterday's incident… why did that annoying girl have to see it? Why did he always have such a bad luck?

Kissing that girl in the mall. Why did he do it?

Sasuke knew very well why. But there was no way he would have told it to Sakura. Hell, he would eat Naruto's old socks more than say it.

It had been so… so weird. After he had kissed Sakura in locker room everything had changed. Her picture popped in his mind once a while, and he couldn't take his eyes off her when he saw her. That's why he had begun to avoid her. But it hadn't helped. She appeared in his dreams, telling him that she loved him. Her voice drove him crazy and he… he wanted to _own_ her. Protect, and never give her to anybody.

These feelings, they annoyed him to death.

So, in order to make sure that he wasn't in love with that stupid pink haired girl, he…

…well, he just kissed the nearest girl he could.

Oh rat, he felt so stupid now. And why did forehead girl have to see it?

Should he apologise?

Beh, Not in a million years.

..but.

Why couldn't he just sweep her off his mind?

* * *

The bell rang, and class was over. Slowly Sakura collected her books and rose from her seat. What a painful class. She hadn't heard most of what the teacher said since she had been thinking so much. Sakura sighed heavily. This didn't go too well.

She was just stepping outside, when somebody grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you", emotionless voice spoke behind her. Sakura froze. Yes, she knew that voice. And she knew the owner of the hand that didn't let go of her. Slowly she closed her eyes.

'_Ignore… ignore'_

She tore her arm from his grasp and walked fastly away.

"Hey, wait!", a voice behind her yelled. Soon she heard fast footsteps behind her.

'_Ignore, ignore'_

Sakura added more speed, but still he kept right behind her.

"Annoying girl, stop it!"

Sakura stopped. Footsteps stopped. She heard a sigh behind her.

"Whew, done running away already?", his voice was annoyed. Suddenly something clicked inside her. What right had HE to be angry to her? It was HIM who… tears came to her eyes. She was so stupid, still she cried over something like that. Slowly Sakura turned around and faced Sasuke.

"Leave me alone", she said quietly. She stared right in his eyes, there were still tears in her eyes, but her voice was steady. Sasuke looked surprised.

"Eh? But I.."

"I don't want to hear it.", she turned around, "now, good-bye". She walked away, but Sasuke's hand stopped her.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing, forehead?", he's face was twisted with anger. What was wrong with this girl? He was trying to… say sorry, or something? Sakura slapped his hand angrily.

"Let go of me! I hate you, I don't want to see you ever again!", she screamed. Her hands were balled into fists and a weird flame blazed in her eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened. Weird.

"Well will you just listen-", his angry sentence was interrupted by a fist on his face. Somebody hit him. Hard. Very hard. Blood came from his lips. Sakura?

No.

There was somebody standing between them. Red hair. Weird black circles around his eyes.. like a raccoon. Dressed in weird street-punk clothes. Angry look.

"I think she already told you to leave her alone"

And that girl behind him, her eyes wide.

"G-Gaara-san?"

* * *

No shoutouts in this chapter. Gomen, everybody :(.

But I'm going to solve this shoutout-problem before I'll post my next chapter. I'll write my shoutouts somewhere else, so please just be patient :P

To everybody who reviewed last chapter:

HUGE THANKS.

Hugs to all of you, and please review :)


	17. The Macho Competition

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. But I own this story. Bwaha._

Slaaash!

..what? xD

Un, thanks for all the reviewers. I'll send you hugs and pink paper hearts. You guys are the best :D

…only one or two chappies after this one. And maybe an epilogue. We'll see.

**!Warning!** This chapter has some sort of Gaara vs. Sasuke macho-competition. It wrote it half-awake, so it can include some extremely stupid and brain damaging stuff. Gawd xD

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 17: The Macho Competition

* * *

"Excuse me?", his voice was cold, his obsidian eyes glaring right into his opponents icy eyes. Anger boiled inside him. How dared that guy hit him? How dared he act like he would have owned the girl who stood right behind him, scared expression on her face?

Scared? What was she so scared off?

Sasuke's thoughts stopped.

Could.. could it be that she was afraid of him, Sasuke? But just a while ago she had been so fiery and angry, and now she was all shivering and weak.

"Go away, you don't have anything to do with this thing", Sasuke mumbled. This guy was creepy. Standing there like some sort of statue. Ugly statue. Sasuke frowned. This was so annoying.

"R-really, Gaara-san, I can h-handle this", Sakura spoke quietly. Sasuke raised his eyebrowns. Gaara, huh?

"Feh, just be quiet, Sakura. Isn't this that guy who you talked about yesterday?", Gaara finally spoke. Sakura froze, but nodded then. Gaara sighed.

"I thought so. Now come", he took Sakura's hand and turned his back to Sasuke, who was looking slightly shocked.

That guy, he hadn't even looked at him. And now he took that girl away. With who's permission?

"Hey! Just what do you think you are doing, raccoon?", Sasuke's voice trembled. This Gaara-guy tried to humiliate him in public. He would pay for it.

Gaara looked lazily over his shoulder.

"What does it look like? I'm taking Sakura away from you", he said rudely. Using all of his willpower he forced totally bored expression on his face, while observing his opponent. Yes, this was just a game, where they tested which one of them was cooler. Gaara grinned. He could easily see why Sakura had fallen for this guy. Dark hair, blue-black eyes, expressionless face. Even if Gaara wasn't really interested of guys, he had to admit that this "Sasuke Uchiha" was very good-looking fellow. But if everything Gaara had heard about him was true, he had to be quite a bastard. Tseh, well, Gaara would show him that he, Gaara, was the coolest of all cool guys. Yep.

_(A/N: What's wrong with me? This sounds too stupid xD)_

Corners of Sasuke's mouth turned down. What an idiot. He didn't have time for this; he had to speak to that annoying girl. He glared at Gaara.

"I have to speak with her, so go away, punk", he hissed. This raccoon-boy was even worse than that white-eyed freak, Neji. Acting so though. Why did that girl know such creeps?

"Are you deaf? Didn't ya hear that she doesn't want to talk with you", Gaara said, using a provoking tone. Sasuke's glared him, ready to get into fight. He could easily beat one raccoon.

"Who are you calling deaf, raccoon?", Sasuke forced his voice to stay calm. Gaara raised his eyebrows, not showing how Sasuke's attitude annoyed him.

"You?"

Sasuke's eyes twitched. Oh, how he hated this guy.

"Do you know who I am?", at this point Sasuke was ready to burst. Even if he kept his poker face, he would have gladly killed this guy.

Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 17 years old. A local bastard", creepy smile appeared on his face, "And because I think it's unpolite to beat a guy who doesn't know who his opponent is, I'll introduce myself. Gaara of the Sand, 17 years old. The guy who will make you suffer". He made a small jeering bow.

Sasuke had to use all of his self-control not to strangle him. Instead, he put a smirk on his face, and acted as cool as he could. He couldn't lose here, half of the students were watching.

"You'll beat me?", he chuckled, "in your dreams, raccoon".

Gaara's hands balled into fists.

"We'll see", he murmured, ready to hit Sasuke.

"Gaara-san! Stop, please! He's not worth it!", Sakura yelled, tears in her eyes. Gaara glanced at her over his shoulder.

"But he treated you badly", he growled. Sakura shook her head.

"It's okay, really. Please don't fight", she grabbed Gaara's arm. Gaara was silent for some time. Then he shot a angry glare at Sasuke.

"You should thank Sakura. If she wouldn't stop me, I would make you cry"

Sasuke chuckled amusedly.

"Or maybe you're scared?"

Gaara shook his head.

"No. My pride tells me not to go against a lady's wishes", he turned around, grabbing Sakura's hand, "good bye".

"Oh yeah, sure", Sasuke murmured as he watched their distancing backs. He shoved his hands to his pockets and glared the students who had gathered watching the event.

"What are you staring at? Idiots", he growled and walked away.

Feh, he was better without that girl.

Defiantly.

She was annoying and her high-pitched voice hurt his ears.

He didn't need someone like her.

That good-for-nothing girl.

Sasuke knew these things for sure.

But…

…why did he feel so empty inside?

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Gaara-san", Sakura sobbed. Gaara patted her shoulder.

"It's okay. Nothing happened to me, and I can't stand to see people like him bullying girls", Gaara said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You are so strong, Gaara-san", Sakura smiled at him behind her tears. There was a hint of red at Gaara's cheeks.

"I'm not really…", he mumbled. Sakura shook her head and laughed.

"You shouldn't belittle yourself. Oh how lucky I am that you have transferred to our school", she giggled. Gaara raised his eyebrows.

"I have always been in this school"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"What? For real? I haven't ever seen you before!", she stared at him with surprised expression at her childlike face.

"I don't go to school too much. But I had seen you sometimes before, so I thought that I could maybe see you if I would come today", he said, avoiding her eyes.

Sakura was silent for a moment, her cheeks very pink.

"Oh, okay", she said softly

* * *

(cries) I hate this chapter xD. It didn't turn out nicely even if I wrote it three times, so I'll just post it even if it's not too good. Argh. I feel so stupid because of this chapter. Oh well, I'll just try to update soon again.

**Please review!**

And for the shoutouts, please visit my profile and scroll down and read. There should be a link to shoutouts. If you can't see anything, come back after some hours, cuz it takes so long for the profile page to update.


	18. Maybe Love's Not Meant for Me

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto, but I own this story. Bwaha._

(yawns) So tired :(

Oh, you really should review since this story will end soon :P (Please? I'm so tired nowadays that I do really you're your reviews to cheer up)

And sorry for not updating for such a long time. There has been some big things going in my social life and.. well... duh

And to everybody who said something about this:

I DID WRITE SHOUTOUTS IN LAST CHAPTER! Please check my profile page and scroll down. There should be a link to shoutouts.

Please review :)

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 18: Maybe Love's Not Meant for Me

* * *

Sakura sighed heavily. Nearly a month had passed. Nearly a month without Sasuke. He hadn't tried to talk to her anymore, and he acted like she wouldn't have even existed. He was just a bit quieter than before, a bit more apathetic than before and the look in his eyes was just a bit emptier and lonelier than before.

Somehow, Sakura pitied him. He didn't talk to anybody, after school he always went home and… and he was always alone. Sakura played with her hair and stared right into emptiness. Even if he was super rich, even if he was stunningly good looking, even if there were bunch of girls drooling after him, he… Sakura bit her lip … he didn't have any friends. It felt like he would have dived deeper and deeper into his own world. Thinking that really hurt Sakura.

And that made her pity herself. Still thinking about him, even if she had Gaara now. Still pitying him, still caring about him. And still she sometimes found herself wondering where he was right now, and at school she still glanced at him secretly, hoping to catch him staring at her. But no. It seemed like he had completely swiped her off his mind. Thinking about that hurt Sakura even more.

"I can't believe I'm such a loser who still cries because him…", Sakura whispered quietly as she hided her face in her hands, "even after all this time, it still hurts."

A small, sad smile appeared on her face.

"You smell, Sasuke. I can't believe that you still own me", she murmured.

* * *

"Cheer up, Sakura, it's a sunny day in a La la la world", sung Ino loudly. Sakura didn't react; she just continued staring the empty space in front of her.

"You're really scary when you're like that, Sakura-chan", Naruto said waving his hand in front of her. Sakura didn't say anything.

"A-are you feeling b-bad, Sakura-chan?", Hinata asked in a shy voice. Sakura choose not to notice her in any way.

She. was. just. way. too. pissed. off.

It had been like this for several weeks for now. She couldn't sleep at all, she had head-ache all the time, she felt like crying all the time and she was in a very bad mood always. Yes, she knew that she was horrible to her friends. And yes, it made her feel bad. But she couldn't help it. Even when she thought that NOW she would be like an angel towards her friends, she accidentally snapped something mean and then it started again. Actually, the only one who could make her feel good was…

"Sakura, stop sulking", somebody patted her shoulder. Immediately Sakura's head shot up.

…Gaara. Weak smile appeared on her gloomy face.

"G'Morning Gaara", she said in a cheerful tone. Gaara's answer was a small and a bit forced smile. Gaara didn't like smiling, that was one of the many things Sakura had learned about him.

"Morning", his answer was very simple. Slowly Sakura's smile fade away and she let out a heavy sigh. Gaara raised his eyebrows as he examined Sakura. She was way too pale, dark circles around her eyes due to her lack of sleep. Her green eyes looked dull and there was apathetic expression on her face. Not good.

"Hey Sakura..", he said thoughtfully. Sakura shot him a questioning glance.

"…wanna go somewhere after school?", he finished his question.

"Okay.", she said quietly. Gaara felt a bit relieved. Normally she just said that she was too tired. Maybe he could get her into her old self again.

"Hey hey, Raccoon-boy, we're coming too!", cried Ino loudly, Naruto nodding fiercely. Gaara glanced at Sakura. She didn't seem too happy about it. His eyes fixed on Ino's face and he gave her the most threatening glare he could. Ino froze.

"Uh, or… maybe not. I have.. ehe he he, something to do", she stuttered, she had completely lost her normal stamina. She couldn't understand how Sakura could like such a creepy guy. But then again, Sakura had always had a weird taste of men.

* * *

"Where do you wanna go?"

Gaara's question disturbed her self-pity thoughts. She shook her head and shrugged. Gaara sighed and stopped.

"Look, Sakura, you can't go on like that", he went straight to the point. Sakura stopped too, not facing him.

"Maybe you don't understand, but your friends are worrying about you. You can't anymore continue being so selfish", he said in a serious tone. Sakura stared the ground. How dared Gaara say something like that?

"Selfish?", she repeated in a cold tone, "are you calling me _selfish_! After all that happened to me?"

Gaara stared at her silently.

"Yes, selfish. One guy didn't like you, big deal? You're hurting everybody near you. If you continue like that, you won't have any friends soon"

Sakura froze. Uneasiness filled her. She knew that Gaara was right, but she just didn't want to admit it.

There were thousands of girls whose feelings got rejected. And it wasn't a big deal. She shouldn't be so dramatic all the time, like this would be the end of the world. Sakura blinked her eyes. Why to be sad anymore?

"Gaara?", she said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Let's go!", she turned and gave him a bright smile. Gaara nodded.

"Yeah"

* * *

"The breeze feels so nice", Sakura said, sighing softly. Gaara stayed silent.

They were walking down the streets of Konoha. The sun was setting down and the darkness' of evening was sneaking over them. Sakura smiled happily. So romantic.

Romantic?

Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little. She wasn't sure what she felt about Gaara. He was a bit serious, but kind at same time. And he made her feel like a princess. But he was her precious friend and if he wouldn't be interested of her, she would lose him.

Sakura shrugged. Life sure was complicated.

Gaara glanced at the girl beside him. She looked so happy and relaxed. He felt relieved. It looked like the old Sakura was back. This thought made Gaara think. Old Sakura? Like he would have known Sakura when she wasn't in that gloomy-state. He had only got the image that Sakura had been very cheerful girl before from Ino. So weird that he had known her for only so little time. Still, he had made great friends with her. Sakura was a charming girl. There was something in her that made her so special.

Gaara had never liked anybody. Like, _liked_, that way. So he didn't know was this weird feeling a 'crush' or what was he supposed to do.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?", Sakura said turning around. Gaara grabbed her wrist.

"I don't know if this is how it's should be done, since I have never done anything like this before, but Sakura…", he took a deep breath, "I guess I like you".

Totally surprised Sakura gasped. Slowly she understood what he meant. He liked her. Like, liked.

Gaara liked her.

"I..uh.. what?", she managed to say.

'_Do I sound stupid or stupid?' _, she thought desperate-ly

"_**I would say stupid"**_

Sakura froze

'_You bitch! Where have you been? I was sick of worry!'_

"**_Oh, You missed me?",_** her innerself sounded surprised.

'_Well.. no. Whaddya think?'_

"**_Well THAT sounds better"_**

'_Sheesh, where were you?'_

"_**Secret"**_

'_God, you're annoying'_

Sakura continued the conservation; she had already forgotten poor Gaara who stared at her face which changed expression every second. And the more he looked at her, the more stupid he felt. Why did he open his big mouth? It was pretty obvious that she didn't like him.

"Uh, forget it", he mumbled and turned around. Sakura raised her face.

"Huh, hey, where are you going?", she asked from him. Gaara looked at her over his shoulder, sad expression on his face.

"You don't have to say anything, I understand", he said. Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"You understand what?"

"That… that you don't like me that way. I'm sorry", he took some steps away.

"Hey, hey! Wait! I never said that", Sakura yelled and grabbed his hand. Gaara turned around.

"But your face.."

"oh, forget about that", she gave her a bit shy, but very warm smile and stepped one step closer.

"So.. do you.. like..", Gaara tried to speak, but he speak normally.

"Hush", Sakura whispered. Slowly her hands went up to Gaara's neck and she planted her lips on his. Some moments passed, but Gaara didn't do anything. Sakura was starting to feel nervous.

'_But HE said that HE liked me, right?'_

Slowly she let go of him. Her face was sad.

"No?"

Gaara avoided her gaze.

"Sorry, Sakura… maybe love's not meant for me", he hugged her quickly and walked away. Sakura didn't do anything.

"Maybe I really am cursed", she murmured as she began to walk towards her home. She really needed a long bath and tea right now.

* * *

91 wonderful persons have added this story in their favourite stories-list. This means that at least 91 wonderful persons think positively about my story. I really can't tell you how happy this makes me :')

Oh. PLEASE REVIEW, okay? I don't care if you write only "nice" or "baaad" and I don't care if you're too lazy to log in even if you would have account here, just please review!

If I get lots of reviews, I'll post next chapter sooner. I have it almost finished already :D, it will be the last normal chapter in this story. After that there may be an epilogue. I'm not sure yet.

But yes, **review** and I'll smile to you :D.


	19. Endless Story

**Petals Will Melt the Ice **

_Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. Bwee._

(sighs) Welcome to read the last normal chapter of Petals Will Melt the Ice.

After this one, I'll post an epilogue which will include thanks and everything, but it will be pretty short.

And after that, this story has reached it's end :D

I don't want to be an egoistic, but I really do think that this chapter is one of my best chapters. There will be lots of sasusaku ahead. Beware :D

Thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm really happy right now :)

Oh, and the lyrics I'll use in this chapter are from Ito Yuna's song "Endless Story" (yes, she is that young talented actress who plays Reira in the upcoming Nana movie). Oh yeah, and this chapter is named after that song, too. I'm totally obsessed with it.

**The translations were made by me and and my half-japanese darling-friend. **She translated them first into Finnish, and then we translated them together into English. Sooo, they can be pretty weird at times. Sorry :P

Enjoy

* * *

Momiro-chan (feeling a little proud) presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice 

Chapter 19: Endless Story

* * *

The cold wind sighed sadly; she stuffed her hand into her pockets to get her numb fingers to warm up a little. Orange and yellow autumn leaves danced around her as she walked forward.

'_It's soon winter again'_, she thought feeling a bit melancholy, _'And nothing's different from a year ago'_

Oh how much she had waited from this year. But she still wasn't that mature, pretty and funny girl with big brains she had always wanted to be. A year had passed, and she had still no idea what she wanted to do in the future.

_If you haven't changed your mind_

_I want you to be by my side tonight_

It wasn't like this with everybody. Hinata had started again, which she had stopped some years ago, and she had clear future plans. Naruto... well, he didn't know what the future would bring for him, but he had realised that he liked Hinata and gotten something in his life. Ino wanted to become a make-up artist plus she had found this Chouji guy who was the only one she would talk about nowadays.

And what new ideas and plans of future had this year given to Sakura herself? She sighed. The answer was easy.

Nothing.

_I'm tired of being strong_

_Every time I think about you baby,_

_I know that I was too naive,_

_Now I can say I miss you_

_It is hard to say I'm sorry_

Well, of course it had been quite eventful year. Like, she had fallen in love, gotten locked up inside boys' changing room, her heart had got broken and she had found a new friend, but still. She was still that drifter that didn't know what tomorrow would bring to her and she had absolutely no idea what she should do with the rest of her life.

It was not like her life would have gone bad. She had good grades and her friends and everything, but...

It was like something would be missing. Like half of her would be somewhere else. Like she would have been incomplete. Or maybe she was just a bit lonely.

Of course Ino was still her best friend, but she was a bit busier now that she had to date Chouji and all the time and even if Sakura felt horrible about it, she had to admit that she did avoid Ino because she couldn't stand the jealousy that woke up in her when Ino talked about Chouji.

And as for Hinata and Naruto. Well, Sakura did see them quite often, but it was so awkward as they exchanged glances and blushed all the time. Sakura felt like she would have been in wrong place at the wrong time when they started it.

_Only for you, and not for anybody else,_

_I want to sing this song,_

_Endless story continues in this glory,_

_I want to tell you forever; "Always"_

Sakura stopped and looked up. The sky was bright blue and there were some white clouds drifting slowly. Blue and white, so cold. Sakura shivered and buried her face a bit deeper in her scarf. It sure was chilly today.

'_Maybe I'm worrying over nothing'_, she thought, still watching the sky, _'Maybe everything will turn out fine'_

Maybe she should just trust in herself? Deep in her thoughts, she closed her eyes and took some steps.

Big mistake, Sakura, you should never close your eyes when you walk at streets.

So, she walked straight into somebody's arm, who let out a surprised yelp an fell down with her.

"I'm.. I'm sorry", she mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. What she saw made her gasp.

"Sa.. Sa... Sasuke", she whispered. The onyx eyed boy stared at her. He looked slightly annoyed.

"Are you slow or what?", he replied, raising his eyebrows, "and what the hell you think you were doing? Playing blind?"

"I- I were just thinking", she answered quietly. It felt so weird to talk to him. She hadn't even looked at him for so long time.

There was a silence as Sakura stared ground and Sasuke stared her.

_Memories of our time together_

_They don't change, they don't go away_

She looked so pretty and childish. That oversized beige jacket and that white woolly scarf that was tied tightly around her neck. Her hair that wind had made messy and that rosy colour that cold weather had raised on her normally too pale cheeks. From Sasuke's point of view, she looked like a blooming cherry blossom in middle of this dying, grey city. So fragile.

_I'm going to make sure that everybody will melt warmly,_

_A drop of gentleness spreads in this heart_

_I'm missing you so much that it hurts_

_Don't let go of my hand_

Sakura wanted to ran away. She couldn't believe it, just one look at him and BAM, all these feelings she had buried deep, deep, deep in her heart just jumped up.

If he would have just said "Sorry", or something similar to it, she would have probably cried all of these feelings to him.

Or maybe she should...

No.

She shouldn't think this much. She should really leave now.

"I... I guess I'll go now", she said in a quiet voice and stood up slowly. She was just going to leave, as Sasuke opened his mouth.

"You look cold. Let's go drink something warm.", he said. Sakura turned to look at him, surprised expression on her face. It was Sasuke's turn to avoid Sakura's eyes. There seemed to be a hint of red on his cheeks. Must be because the weather was so chilly, Sakura thought in her mind.

_Even if this wish would came true_

_I would still sing this song for you_

_Endless story, I love you incessantly_

_Tell me why, tell me eternally._

So, there they sat side by side, hot chocolates warming their hands. They didn't talk, neither did they look at each other. They were on silence taking small sips from their drinks.

The chaos in Sakura's mind just got worse minute by minute. She had to really concrete not

to shout "I still love you" at Sasuke. The words came to Sakura's mind, one after another.

I love you, I will forgive you, I miss you, Please love me too.

She couldn't say it. Not if he didn't apologise.

It was weird. Even if Sasuke's presence made her nervous, she was still oddly relaxed.

Like this would have been the way everything should be.

Him, her and two hot chocolates.

It felt so natural and…, Sakura searched for the right word, ...right.

She sighed, knowing that if Sasuke would now say something, she would forgive him immeadetly. She couldn't bring herself to hate him, because he was something she needed.

But, he didn't say a thing.

Slowly Sakura drank the rest of her drink. The time was up, and it was time for her to move on.

Both physically and mentally.

She rose up from the chair.

"Goodbye and thanks", she whispered.

"Hn", Sasuke shrugged, not giving her a glance. Sakura looked at him for some time with sad eyes.

His hair, those eyes. The way he shrugged and that always-annoyed expression of his.

Oh god, how she would have wanted to love him.

She turned around and took the first step. Then second and after that came third step. Then fourth. Sakura stopped.

'_After fifth, I'm free'_, she thought and took a deep breath. Her other foot raised up. She was just going to step down as something stopped her.

"S-Sakura", Sasuke breathed, holding her arm. Sakura looked at him, her eyes wide and her other feet still in the air.

"I.. I have to say something", Sasuke said quietly, not looking at her. Sakura stepped quickly one step back. The fifth could wait.

"Yes?", she said. It was so weird. It felt like she would have been totally out of breath even if she hadn't even run. I must be because of Sasuke. It was him, whose presence made Sakura so happy and so sorrowful at the same time.

"I…", he started, his eyes fixed on somewhere far away, "I'm…"

Hope glittered in Sakura's eyes. Please let him say what she wanted to hear.

But Sasuke couldn't say it.

"Forget it", he mumbled, turning his back to her. Sakura watched him. He looked suddenly so young and totally lost. Pity filled Sakura.

"How about 'Sorry'", she whispered to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He wouldn't have to be alone anymore. She would be there for him.

He was quiet for a long time.

"Yeah. I guess that was it", he said finally. Sakura felt like bursting.

"Can you say it?", she asked carefully. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm sorry.", he said simply. Sakura sighed. She was just going to forgive him, as Sasuke continued.

"And, Sakura..", he said thoughtfully. Sakura looked at his back questioningly. Sasuke turned around, his face all serious.

"I don't think I would like to live without you around", he said and pulled her closer to him. Sakura couldn't do anything else than stare at him for some time. Then tears came to her eyes.

"..missed you", she whispered wrapping her arms around him.

"Huh?", Sasuke said, sounding surprised.

"I missed you!", Sakura cried against his chest, "I missed you so freakin' much!" She almost screamed the end, burying her face then against him.

Sasuke gazed the girl in his arms, surprised expression on his face. Slowly he embraced her, burying his face in her hair.

And at that moment, nothing could have been more perfect.

_Only for you, and not for anybody else_

_I want to sing this song_

_Endless story continues in this glory_

_I want to tell you forever; "Always"_

_

* * *

_

There's a non-cliffy and cheesy end of a chapter for you.

I'll promise to write LOOONG shoutouts next time. I really don't have time to write them right now. But I have read all of your reviews many times, and I really am thankful.

Thanks for reading :)

Review, wontcha? 


	20. Epilogue : Entwined Hearts

**Petals Will Melt the Ice**

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I know that you're jealous to him._

Hel-lo :D

I can't believe I have actually got this fic complete! Gosh, I'm so proud of myself xD

**I have just posted the first chapter of my new SasuSaku story, It's Showtime! **Read it, won't you :P, It's story id is 2601402 if that helps finding it. Because I posted it just a while ago you won't maybe see it right away on my profile page, but… patience.

Enjoy

* * *

Momiro-chan presents:

Petals Will Melt the Ice

Chapter 20: Epilogue: Entwined Hearts.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke! I'm so gonna kill you!", the high pitched scream echoed in the quiet day. A young blue-black haired man, about in his twenties, turned around, a hint of a bored expression on his face.

"Calm down, forehead", he mumbled, staring at the bubblegum-haired woman who stood in front of him. She was dressed in an elegant, pure white dress

"How can I calm down?", she whined, "I can't believe you're late when it's the most important day of our life!", she glared at the man who sighed.

"There, there. There's still a little time to the ceremony", he whispered as he wrapped his arm around woman's waist, "and on top of that, it wasn't my fault."

The pink haired female gave him an emerald green and very suspicious look.

"Oh?"

A devilish smile appeared on the man's face.

"Yeah, our most beloved friend Naruto forgot to take _the ring_ and we had to go all the way back.", he said glancing at the nervous looking blonde who stood a little farther away. The girl's eyes widened.

"He did what?", she yelled. The blonde man looked a bit scared.

"See, S-Sakura-chan, I-it was like t-this and then.." he stopped as Sakura's fist made contact with his head. There was a painful yell, and a thump. When Sasuke turned to look at them, a smirk on his face, he saw the pink haired one stumping again and again the blonde's head with her high heeled satin shoes. He had some troubles not to laugh as Naruto began to beg for mercy.

"Yo, Sakura, don't kill him. Remember what he is supposed to do after two weeks? Hinata wouldn't be too pleased if her future husband dies", Sasuke said. Even though his face was now totally emotionless, his onyx eyes told that he was highly amused. The pink haired woman stopped, threw a murderous glance at the blonde male, who whined quietly something about violent women and how it was great that _his_ Hinata-chan was as gentle as a lily, and walked then to Sasuke, happy smile on her face.

"I can't believe that this day actually is finally here", she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke pulled her closer.

"You should enjoy your last moments being a Haruno, since when this day has ended, you're an Uchiha", he said, pulling her closer. Sakura smiled at him.

"Uchiha Sakura", she said, gentle smile on her lips. Sasuke leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"It sounds good", he said simply. Sakura giggled like a little girl and leaned her head to his shoulder.

"I'm so happy", she said quietly. Sasuke glanced at her. She really did look happy, and more beautiful than ever.

"You should be", he replied, holding her close. Sakura chuckled and closer her eyes. Just now, it felt like she could do anything. She could have flied over oceans, or climb to the top of the highest of mountains if only he would be there for her. She felt so perfect and complete that she could have cried.

"Don't ever leave me", she said quietly.

"I won't", he replied. Sakura sighed.

"Hey, lovebirds! It's time!", Naruto's loud voice disturbed them.

"Damn idiot", laughed Sasuke, Sakura smiled.

"Well, let's go", Sasuke said looking at Sakura.

"Yeah!", she answered cheerfully. She grabbed his hand and they walked to Naruto.

Today, the day after tomorrow, forever she would be with him.

_Always there for you, whenever you need me_

* * *

Tada, the end!

Love it, hate it? Review and tell :D

See you (**hopefully**) in my new story :)

(I'll update this story soon again and add the link to the shoutouts, I can't get the place where I write them work right now).

But thanks will be here!

BIG thanks and hugs for all of the 112 people who have putted this story on their favourites! I'm truly thankful to you guys (sniffs).

HUGE hugs to those 65 readers who put this story on their story alert list! I'm flattered that there are so many of you.

THANK YOU **Lone Sakura****, demontrust, ****kouzumi 4eva****, elie- chan, uzmakinarutokun, ****PrincessChii****, pinksilky, ****Chibified Eyes****, charl, ****YingYang-chan****K a Z a - Q****left-alone****, vamprincessmiyu, ****sweetmaiden****, daydreamer53221, ****Darkofthenight****sasukefurever****, mayukochan, ****Mimiru-Sama****LuCkY-SiZzA****Celestartial Blossoms****IsLandChIck3****kagome1316****pei-chan****Chixon****neu chi no nai u****, lexy499:) whoeva i can b :D, ****Zuan****, Rel, MochiLuvinGirl, ****little wolf blossom****Ruriko89** (and everybody else who I have accidentally missed. Sorry if I have) for reviewing in so many of my chapters. It's always wonderful to see that somebody actually wants to read how my story continues. Hugs.

**THANK YOU to all who reviewed! I can never thank you enough. Hugs.**

…and thanks to everybody who read this story. I had fun writing it :)

Bye :D!


End file.
